Garden of Words
by xmaleficient
Summary: Un parc, un kiosque; une rencontre. Deux femmes,- différentes sur de nombreux points mais toutes deux terriblement brisées- vont apprendre à aimer, à s'aimer et à partager. Sans le savoir, en soirée, avant d'aller dormir, tôt le matin ou même en se réveillant elles allaient prier pour que la pluie vienne. AU. SwanQueen. Inspirée du film "The Garden of Words" de Makoto Shinkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aujourd'hui il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait des milliards de fines gouttelettes. Des gouttelettes qui s'écrasaient, s'élançaient des sombres nuages pour s'affaisser contre le sol, sauvagement. Mais c'était ainsi. Ni elles, ni les hommes, ni les milliers de choses, d'êtres vivants qui vivaient sur cette terre pouvaient en faire autrement. Elles étaient comme nées pour s'écraser au sol. C'était triste, dit comme ça, mais pourtant Emma n'aimait rien de plus dans ce monde, que le spectacle sourd des gouttelettes d'eau de pluie s'écrasant contre le sol des rues de sa ville. C'était comme si les nuages qui remplissaient le ciel, s'entassaient pour mieux l'atteindre, la toucher.

Que ce soit en été, hiver, automne ou printemps rien ne lui semblait plus apaisant, beau et fort que ce spectacle. Elle aurait tout donner pour comprendre comment des choses si belles pouvaient être, comme jeter du ciel pour atterrir sauvagement à terre même. Et pourtant, c'était ce mystère, la beauté du mystère qu'était la pluie, qui la tenait en haleine depuis 15 ans.

Depuis 15 ans elle n'avait jamais vue un seul de ces spectacles se ressemblaient. C'était à chaque fois un autre divertissement. C'était comme des milliers de ballets dont elle ne pouvait simplement pas se passer. Les gouttelettes semblaient danser : se percutant, se mêlant, se séparant et pour finalement se retrouver, ensemble au sol même. Elle avait l'impression que chaque gouttelettes lui disaient quelque chose, un sifflement, un mot, un son, un syllabe dont elle était la seule à comprendre la signification. Comme si au final, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était attirée ici.

Et c'est pour cette raison, que la jeune fille ne pouvait rater un seul de ses spectacles et s'élançait à travers la ville, plus vite à chaque pas, à perdre le contrôle de chacun de ses muscles, des ses sens. Pour enfin retrouver son kiosque dans le parc qui se situait à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était peut être un kiosque et un parc qui n'avaient aucun sens pour les autres, mais pour elle, pour Emma s'en était tout autrement. C'était son repaire, son abri, sa cachette son antre. C'était ça. Ce kiosque était son antre. Son nid, mystérieux et à la fois banal qui le rendait si beau à ses yeux. C'était un kiosque japonais avec donc son toit si particulier :fait en bois, remonté en son centre en une pointe orné d'une boule doré. Ce toit tenu par quatre poutres qui elles aussi étaient dorées. Le banc lui, ne faisait qu'une longueur et qu'une largeur du n'était pas très abîmé, il paraissait juste vieux, usé d'avoir accueilli, chauffé tant de personnes. Autour des parties les plus hautes des poutres et en conséquent le toit, étaient recouvert par une fine couche de lierre. Un beau lierre avec une belle couleur verte une couleur criarde, très claire qui rayonne de vie, paradoxalement au kiosque qui lui semblait crier qu'il allait bientôt céder à cause de son âge qui ne faisait que croître. L'image était à chaque fois à couper le souffle et Emma ne s'en lassait jamais. C'était son trésor.

* * *

Elle marchait, ou plutôt courait, dans les chemins boueux, vaseux voir répugnants de son parc et rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Ni les gouttelettes de pluies qui semblaient s'obstiner à s'écrasaient contre le parapluie transparent d'Emma, ni même les milles bruits des feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient à cause du vent infernal qui frappait généralement la ville dans cette période de l'année.

Aujourd'hui et comme à chaque apparition de la pluie dans la vie de la jeune fille, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et sûrement pas les cours qui semblaient lui pesaient de plus en plus. Emma manquaient chaque heures de cours, chaque semaines de cours où la météo prévoyait que cela soit, un orage, un averse, un déluge ou une simple pluie. Et c'était en grande partie du temps, au kiosque japonais qu 'Emma se laissait guider. Une fois là bas elle s'y plaçait, sur le côté de la longueur du banc pour être tout à fait en face de la petite rivière qui faisait le tour du parc et qui en face du kiosque s'y terminée en une simple et petite cascade. Assise sur le banc, Emma regardait attentivement les alentours, les arbres qui bordaient la rivière, les gouttelettes qui, dans un son aiguë, s'assemblaient au flot de la rivière et ne formaient plus qu'un. Ensuite après un temps indéterminé puisque Emma n'était en aucun cas pressée, sortait son carnet de dessin, celui avec un couverture jaune écrue légèrement abîmée et qui renfermait une chaleureuse odeur de cannelle. Pourtant aujourd'hui rien n'a été comme Emma l'avait planifié. Car aujourd'hui..

Emma s'arrêta. La brutalité avec laquelle elle s'arrêta l'a fit presque tomber. Là, devant elle, sur la partie de la largeur du banc, partie du banc dont Emma ne faisait jamais attention, sur cette même partie du banc se trouvait quelqu'un. Emma fronça des sourcils et agrippa son parapluie au dessus de la tête encore plus fort. Une sorte de surprise la frappa, pourtant elle continua d'avancer.

 _Elle me semble familière._

Emma pensa alors que ce banc ne lui appartenait pas, et que ce parc était réputé dans toute la ville voir le pays, c'était alors tout à fait plausible quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, vienne se réfugier sous ce kiosque par temps de pluie.

Pourtant rien ne faisait, la surprise qui frappa la jeune fille ne passait pas. Emma vient alors s'asseoir de son- du côté de la longueur du banc mais juste au moment de s'asseoir, la personne- la femme assise à sa gauche leva les yeux vers elle. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Ou plus. Ou moins. C'était difficile à estimer. Son visage était froid : peau légèrement basané, cheveux brillants, ébènes qui s'arrêtaient au dessus des épaules, des yeux chocolats qui semblaient enfermés trop de choses, trop de secrets. Des lèvres rouges où trônait une cicatrice : des lèvres qui semblaient lui accordaient un simple et pourtant rayonnant sourire. Paradoxalement tout ce qui émanait de cette femme semblait froid, sans vie et.. ennuyeux.

Cela faisait quatre heures que les deux femmes étaient assises sur le banc, et pourtant aucunes des deux ne semblaient s'en plaindre. Emma, comme à son habitude passa la première partie de son temps à regardait la nature dont émanait une sorte de symphonie naturelle et pourtant bruyante.

Mais la présence de la femme dans le kiosque semblait la gêner plus qu'elle ne souhaiterait l'avouer. Impossible de se concentrer sur les bruits des feuilles qui s'entrechoquaient, des gouttelettes d'eau qui tombées dans le flot de la rivière ou le vent qui battait son plein.

Pourtant la femme à ses côtés ne semblait pas avoir eu l'envie de semer tout ce trouble chez Emma. La femme n'était qu'assise un livre à la main, et à sa gauche un sac plastique.

Lorsqu'au bout de deux heures la femme se mit à bouger, elle ouvra son sac plastique et Emma la vit en sortir une coupe de champagne dans lequel elle se versa une coupe de cidre, avec une délicatesse dont Emma était décidément incapable. Rire, être surpris ou même choquée, Emma ne savait quoi faire. Qui était ce genre de personne qui, dans un parc, un jour de pluie apportait son verre de champagne et se buvait une bouteille à lui tout seul ?

Parce que fixer la femme à ses côtés n'était définitivement pas comment Emma avait prévu de passer la journée, cette dernière prit de son sac son carnet de dessin et son crayon, ouvrit une nouvelle page. Une page vierge et prête à accueillir tout ce dont l'imagination d'Emma avait à offrir. Elle se m'y donc à dessiner, schématiser, gribouiller.

Lorsque le père d'Emma mourut, sa mère morte de chagrin voulu se débarrasser des ses affaires. Toutes ses affaires. Sa mère accorda à Emma et son grand frère, Neal de prendre ce qui leur chantait. Pour Emma et son frère se fut assez complexe de choisir quoique ce soit, car en un sens ce qu'ils aurez choisi serait tout ce qu'ils leur resteraient de leur père matériellement parlant bien sûr. Neal choisit les journaux secrets et agenda de son père, afin de conserver les écrits, les secrets que leur père n'aurait jamais voulu leur avouer. Quant à Emma, elle prit à la plus grande surprise de sa mère, les carnets de dessins où son père avait schématiser les toutes premières chaussures qu'il avait rêvé de créer, finaliser et vendre. Il fut un temps où voir, penser ou parler de leur père ne leur avait apporté rien que du chagrin. Mais, _avec le temps_ les deux enfants avaient fait le deuil et Emma avait été capable d'ouvrir les carnets de dessin de son père sans éclater en sanglots.

C'était à force d'observer chaque soirs, les dessins interminables de père, qu'Emma se m'y à reprendre le travail laissé par son père. _Cela sonnait peut être cliché ,_ disait Emma mais depuis lors, chaque seconde et chaque heures de la vie d'Emma étaient consacrées à économiser assez pour réaliser le rêve inachevé de son père. La mère d'Emma horrifiée à l'idée de voir sa fille abandonner des études , _pour vendre des foutues chaussures_ lui avait fait jurer de continues ses études jusqu'à avoir un diplôme ou quoique ce soit qui puisse l'aider après, _avoir réaliser que son rêve n'était pas atteignable._ Quand à Neal, hautain et méprisant comme il l'avait toujours été avec sa petite sœur depuis la mort de leur père, il n'avait pas cru en son rêve, mais l'avait ,pourtant, de nombreuses fois aidé financièrement.

Emma gribouilla alors de nombreux chiffres, tableaux, croquis de chaussures à talons ou chaussures plates. Sur des paires de chaussures elle fit des fleurs, des feuilles, des étoiles, ou simplement des rayures et d'autres encore des damiers. Puis, parce qu'Emma eut l'idée de dessiner une chaussure pour femme à talon, elle se mit à dessiner un schéma d'abord de profil du talon de gauche, puis profil droit. Puis de haut et pour finir de bas. La chaussure semblait lui être familière : fine, ouverte sur le dessus avec un petit cordon qui permet d'attacher la chaussure, orange à l'extrémité et jaune sur tout le reste, sauf le talon qui était rou-. La gomme glissa des mains d'Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper, la femme assise à sa gauche bougea avec un aisance fascinante et rattrapa la gomme avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol humidifié par le temps.

\- Tenez, dit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire dessiné sur les lèvres en se penchant vers Emma.

Comme si Emma l'avait déjà vu ou, justement comme si c'était la première fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son visage, elle examina le visage de sa voisine. Elle lui semblait _tellement_ familière.

\- M-merci. Dit Emma en acceptant la gomme. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils :

\- Hum. Pardon mais. Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? La question fit étrangement sursauter la femme à ses côtés. Cette dernière sourit, tristement et dit :

\- Non, croassa t-elle presque la réponse et se clarifia la voix et reprit : Il ne me semble pas non.

Emma observa attentivement la femme qui la regardait dans les yeux. Sa voix grave, cette tonalité froide et morose, cette allure de femme glaciale. Tout semblait lui crier qu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées auparavant, et pourtant, sa mémoire lui disait autrement. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que la femme assise en face d'Emma était magnifique. Tout chez elle, de ses cheveux à ses pieds semblaient avoir étés créer par une divinité qui aurait voulu faire naître une créature digne de son origine. Mais encore ici, la frigidité qui émanait de cette femme aurait fait fuir les plus idiots, et aurait fait rester les plus curieux.

 _Mais p_ _our moi elle ne représentait rien de moins que les plus profonds secrets du monde_.

* * *

Bonjour,

Etant moi même une grande fan des fanfictions, je connais ce sentiment qui nous prend lorsqu'un auteur nous "lâche". Et je fais bien référence ici, -entre autre- à moi même avec ma fanfiction "Can you feel my heart". Lorsque j'avais commencé à écrire "Can you feel my heart", c'est à dire il y a trèèèèèèèèès longtemps, j'étais à l'époque en dépression. J'avais beaucoup hésité à poster cette fanfiction pour plusieurs raison que j'ai déjà nommé dans un des chapitre de "Can you feel my heart", mais surtout parce que j'avais très peur qu'en continuant de l'écrire, j'haïsse cette fanfiction, ou que je n'arrive juste plus à écrire. Ça serait trop rentrer dans les détails et je ne veux pas du tout étaler ma vie ici, mais c'est malheureusement plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas que je n'arrive plus à écrire cette histoire parce que l'époque ou j'étais dépressive et résolue mais parce qu'elle ne fait que revenir. Et me plonger la tête dans cette histoire me fait plus broyer du noir qu'autre chose. Mes épreuves de bac sont bientôt passées et je compte bien essayer d'écrire deux ou trois chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser en tout cas.

Par rapport à cette fanfiction, pour ceux qui connaissent, je me suis LARGEMENT inspirée d'un film d'animation nommé Garden of Words! Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir je comprend, mais ça vous spoilera la fin de cette fanfiction. Mais je tenais quand même à vous le dire; non..! cette fanfiction ne sort pas de mon cerveau x)!

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pardon pardon pour les fautes mais me relire ne suffit jamais. Malheureusement. Je ne suis qu'à ma deuxième fanfiction (et la première n'est pas du tout achevée ... pfiu) donc, je suis sûre que je passe des points des détails qui font que je peux un peu perdre le fil de ma fanfiction. Si vous avez des questions. allez y. Reviewez s'il vous plaît. pour savoir ce qui ne va pas ou semble bien aller.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Encore désolée pour les nombreuses fautes que j'ai du laisser.**

 **Je vous préviens : ce chapitre n'est pas très gaie, j'en conviens mais c'est une base à lire pour comprendre les histoires de chaque perso.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus basé sur les "rendez vous" de Regina et Emma.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Et merci pour les reviews, j'aime vraiment savoir que des personnes suivent cette fanfiction, car comme je l'ai dit c'est un univers tout entier qui se construit autour du film The Garden of Words, et je voulais vous le faire partager.**

Chapitre 2 :

Regina s'affala sur son lit et soupira. Durant quelques minutes Regina garda les yeux fermés comme pour « fermer les yeux sur- » sur quoi ? Sur sa vie ? Comme poussée par un horrible destin, elle ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond et frissonna.

Le tonnerre battait à son plein et bien que la température de son appartement tentait de réchauffer son corps, ce dernier lui même en dictait autrement. Regina se sentait lasse, détruite, _sans vie._ Son travail lui pesait de plus en plus et depuis _l'incident,_ la joie qui avait l'habitude de l'habiter semblait s'être envolée. Parce que ce genre de situation, de souvenirs ne semblaient jamais vraiment partir,mais plutôt vouloir rester, s'incruster dans sa mémoire comme pour y semer la terreur, Regina repensa pour la énième fois à cet _incident._

Elle avait été assigné à un nouvel établissement, jusqu'à là, rien d'étrange. Chaque six mois environ -cela pouvait varier, mais elle était très souvent quémander-, Regina recevait un coup de fil l'informant qu'elle avait été assigné en tant que remplaçante d'un énième enseignant malade. En congé maladie, congé maternité ou tout simplement absent. Il était tout à fait plausible qu'elle soit réclamer par un établissement à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il fut nécessaire qu'elle aille s'installer dans un hôtel bas prix.

Pas cette fois là. Habitant dans la capitale, elle avait quatre chance sur dix d'être assignée dans celle ci. Ça avait été le cas, il y a deux mois. C'était assez dur à imaginer qu'un boulot que Regina faisait depuis déjà 4 ans, puisse devenir en une après midi, le plus terrifiant cauchemars que Regina eut imaginé.

Étant elle même une enseignante, Regina était au courant, pour avoir était plus d'une fois le témoin oculaire, que les écoles, collèges, lycées et tout ce qui allait avec, étaient des endroits, un système favorables au développement de problèmes liés à l 'harcèlement, la maltraitance, le vol ou même actes de violences. C'est quelque chose qui l'avait même toujours répugné ce n'était que de la lâcheté. Des enfants qui eux mêmes avaient pu êtres victimes de violences, ou des enfants simplement désireux d'embêter les plus faibles, pour prouver aux autres et à eux mêmes qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, s'attaquaient cruellement à des élèves sans faire preuve d'une once d'humanité ou d'intelligence – même si ici l'intelligence n'avait pas vraiment sa place-. Pour Regina la violence n'était qu'une faiblesse, une impuissance de dire, raconter, exprimer les maux qui nous hante et qui ne nous laisse alors que une solution : l'expression physique sur autrui.

Deux semaines après sa rentrée dans un établissement de la capitale où elle devait remplacer un enseignant de littérature, un matin après avoir garé sa voiture dans un des parkings non loin du lycée où elle devait se rendre elle fut brutalement plaquée contre la portière de sa voiture. Regina plaça une main sur sa poitrine en se remémorant se souvenir comme si, elle sentait encore la douleur qui l'empêcha de parler, crier ou même respirer.

Regina se rappela, qu'avant cet _incident_ elle ressentait une certaine colère, mépris pour les femmes, hommes ou enfants qui, lorsqu'ils ont été coupable d'actes violents, viol, vols.. n'aient pas étés capable de repousser, brutalisé l'agresseur.

Mais lorsque son corps, son dos fut brutalement jeté contre sa voiture, quand elle reçue une gifle qui lui fit perdre le souffle et lorsqu'elle sentie sa jupe crayon être violemment relevée, elle n'eut aucune force de luter. Ce fut comme si, son cerveau, sa conscience essayait de s'échapper de ce cauchemars. Comme si son esprit essayait de se réveiller. Mais rien ne faisait, c'était bien la réalité et rien n'aurait pu la faire agir. Regina était paralysée et aucuns mouvements, mots, soupirs ne fut poussés lorsque son corps fut sauvagement retourné et de nouveau bloqué contre la voiture et le corps de son agresseur.

Une douce et pourtant douloureuse larme coula sur la joue de Regina. S'en suivit un gémissement indescriptible. Regina se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de retenir ses sanglots, pleurs et cris. Depuis ce jour là elle n'avait éclaté en sanglot qu'une fois et cela c'était plutôt _mal_ terminé. Regina détestait pleurer ou même rire aux éclats. Tout ce qui impliquait une grande dose de sentiments. Cela la rendait _faible._

Après _cet incident,_ un congé maladie avait été donné à Regina et sa mutation directe, à un autre établissement par la même occasion. Au début Regina avait été soulagé, se disant qu'elle ne croiserait aucuns regards de pitié ou de moquerie. Mais l _'incident_ n'avait pas passé inaperçue et bientôt _beaucoup_ d'autres personnes avaient été au courant. La honte avait alors submergée Regina et elle s'était refermée sur elle même de toutes les manières. Socialement, sentimentalement et même _contre_ elle même. Regina se sentait hideuse, usée, perdue.

Lorsqu'elle dû reprendre le boulot Regina eut beaucoup de mal de gérer ses crises d'angoisses ou ses cauchemars. Ne supportant pas être jugée et analysée, elle refusa toute aide médicale psychologue ou prescription médicale. Ayant de mauvaises relations avec sa sœur et ses parents, Regina n'eut et n'accepta aucune aide sociale. Préférant éviter le sujet ou y faire allusion comme pour masquer le fait qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose d'aussi terrible.

Depuis une semaine Regina avait décidé, -et surtout dû au soudain mauvais temps- qu'elle se rendrait au parc où son père avait l'habitude de l'emmener lorsqu'elle était enfant. Depuis ce jour là, et à chaque occasions ou chaque situation mentalement trop dur pour Regina, cette dernière se rendait au parc et _séchait_ les cours.

Regina rit, ou plutôt sanglota. C'était peut être un mélange des deux. Mais si on lui avait dit, il y a plusieurs mois qu'elle allait _sécher_ les cours, _ses_ cours elle aurait ris. Mais maintenant. Oh maintenant elle n'en avait pas la force. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, pensait lui semblait ridicule et bientôt même se regarder dans un miroir lui serait difficile.

* * *

Emma était affairée dans sa petite cuisine lorsque son frère arriva. Neal se débarrassa de sa veste, se plaignant déjà que la chaleur de leur petit appartement était insoutenable. Emma rétorqua que le dîner était bientôt prêt.

\- Où est maman ? Demanda Neal en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'Emma.

\- Dehors... j'imagine. Emma se retourna, s'essuyant les mains avec un vieux chiffon et reprit : Elle a laissé le même mot « ne me cherchez pas ».

La mère d'Emma et Neal n'était pas une femme foncièrement méchante, ni perturbée. Non, elle avait juste ses moments de faiblesse comme chaque être humain. Le sien était de s'abandonner bien trop facilement à ses vieilles bouteilles de whisky bien rangées au fond d'un tiroir comme si le fait qu'elle y soit rangée suffisse pour berner Neal ou Emma.

Lorsque son père est mort, Neal prit peu à peu la place de l'homme dans la maison, sans qu'Emma ou sa propre mère ne trouve à y dire quoique ce soit. Peut être parce que le vide de l'homme tendre et aimant avait laissé était insoutenable ou peut être parce qu'au fond, cela les arrangeait bien tous.

Neal, de sept ans l'aîné d'Emma, devait mesurer environs dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, tout en étant plus large d'épaules avec cette carrure sportive et imposante que Neal avait dû hériter de leur père puisque, son emploie du temps l'empêchait de pratiquer quelconques sports qui justifieraient une telle carrure.

Son visage comme celui d'Emma était fin, avec un peau clair et douce, des yeux qui tiraient plus vers le vert qu'Emma et un nez -contrairement à celui d'Emma- légèrement épaté. Quand ils étaient enfants, Neal était charmant et amusant, tandis qu'Emma était ennuyeuse. Lorsque leur père les présentait à ses collèges, Emma eut toujours l'impression de percevoir des étoiles dans les yeux de son père lorsqu'il leur montrait son bel et charmant fils, étoiles que le père d'Emma ne semblait pas avoir lorsqu'il la présenter ou la tenait dans ses grands bras.

Lorsque Emma et Neal revenaient de l'école, quoique ce dernier semblait obtenir, Neal arrivait toujours à faire sourire son père et à recevoir des dizaines de belles paroles et félicitations. Alors qu'Emma en recevant un A n'obtenait rien de plus qu'une tape dans la dos. En grandissant Emma ne pu expliquer cette grande différence que semblait éprouver son père à leur égard et choisit de mettre ça sur le fait que son père étant un homme avait forcément plus d'affinités avec son unique fils qu'avec sa dernière progéniture.

Lorsque Neal trouva _la chaussure à son pied -_ comme disait si bien leur mère-, leur père en fut ravis, -étant un parfait conservateur- **.** Alors que leur mère, elle se braqua à l'entente de cette nouvelle et se mit à poser des centaines de question à son fils comme pour essayer de trouver chaque imperfections qu'il y avait à trouver chez la nouvelle petite copine de son fils. La mère de Neal avait toujours eu un grand problème d'affection, soit en montrant trop de jalousie soit en se montrant impassible voir désintéressée.

Emma , à cette pensée, leva les yeux vers son frère :

-Neal, as tu dit à maman que tu comptais aménager avec Kim ? Demanda Emma avec une peur dans la voix, comme si cette question était tout à fait idiote et inutile parce qu'elle en savait déjà la réponse.

Neal posa sa fourchette, bomba le torse et fronça les sourcils :

-Faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse ! Dit il en tentant de cacher sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait : Un jour on quittera tous les deux la maison et elle sera seule, voilà ce qui lui fait peur, cracha t-il.

Neal reprit sa fourchette. Le visage de Neal s'adoucit comme s'il se rendit compte de la manière dont il s'était emporté et ajouta :

-Mais moi je peux rien y faire, dit il en mâchant les nouilles qu'Emma avait cuisinées.

* * *

Après la discussion plutôt mouvementée entre Neal et Emma concernant leur mère, Emma avait quitté la table en rétorquant qu'elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle lui laissait alors la vaisselle. Emma avait rejoint sa chambre et s'était affairée aux dernières chaussures qu'elle avait créer. Les prototypes étaient encore loin d'être terminés et il était alors difficile de percevoir s'ils étaient destinés à des hommes ou femmes.

Tard dans la soirée, Neal était venu dans sa chambre et avait tenté de murmurer des excuses concernant le ton qu'il avait employé -parce qu'au fond lui et Emma savaient bien que la colère dans sa voix n'était pas destinée à Emma mais à leur mère. Mais sa tentative fut un échec parce qu'il partit se couchait plus fâché qu'il ne pensait l'être.

Quand à Emma, très tard pendant la nuit ou plutôt, tôt pendant la journée, prépara ses affaires de cours avant de se mettre au lit et s'endormit en espérant de tout son cœur que le temps serait assez clément avec elle pour lui accorder une autre journée de pluie.

* * *

 **Sooo..? dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews. j' attends vos avis avec impatience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous.**

 **Merci merci et encore merci pour vos reviews, je ne peux pas vous cacher la joie avec laquelle j'ai lu vos commentaires, que ce soit deux mots ou une question,**

 **je vous remercie et espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas car c'est extrêmement rassurant de voir que son histoire est lue et suscite même des réflexions!**

 **Pour la question d'un Guest, qui était de savoir si Regina était vraiment dans le dénis, je te répondrais que oui elle l'est. Comme tu le dis, cela est lâche mais** **prenant ici une liberté puisque ce n'est pas du tout explicite dans "The Garden of Words", je pense que tu comprendras par la suite pourquoi je pense que cette attitude** **est nécessaire.**

 **Pour les autres qui ont eu la gentillesse de prendre du temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose merci!**

 **Et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (qui est plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse d'avance)**

Chapitre 3 :

Comme les deux femmes l'avaient ardemment souhaitées, une pluie déferlante pointa le bout de son nez pendant la nuit. Toutes deux le matin prirent le temps de se réveiller, de déjeuner et ensuite de se préparer. Aucunes des deux femmes ne se pressa, ayant choisie pour distinctes raisons de ne pas aller où elles étaient toutes les deux attendues au lycée.

Regina se réveilla et comme elle en avait la -mauvaise- habitude chercha en tâtonnant le sol son portable. Lorsque, après de longues minutes elle mit la main sur son smartphone, elle le déverrouilla et s'empressa de répondre au peu de messages qu'elle avait reçu durant la nuit. Elle resta ensuite un bonne dizaine de minutes à regarder le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher, listant dans sa tête toutes les possibilités d'activités qu'elle pouvait pratiquer aujourd'hui, et, se résout comme chaque jours à se rendre dans ce kiosque, dans ce fameux parc réputé de la ville.

Emma, quant à elle, se leva de bonne heure et se rua dans la cuisine et constata par la petite fenêtre que la pluie battait à son plein et que des centaines de parapluies se collaient, s'entrechoquaient dans les rues en contre bas de son appartement. C'est avec un sourire resplendissant sur le visage qu'elle partie sans traîner dans sa douche, -rituelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire chaque matin, afin de bien se réveiller-. En sortant de la douche et sachant déjà très bien où elle allait se rendre elle décida qu'aujourd'hui elle irait passer la journée au parc et amènerait donc un casse croûte, dans son bento préféré. Emma s'affaira alors dans sa petite cuisine, en chantonnant du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'une de ses chansons préférées : _What's Up._

* * *

Aujourd'hui la pluie était tellement forte que l'atmosphère dans les rues, supermarchés ou ménages était maussade et affreusement triste. Pourtant Emma, rayonnait et ne passait pas inaperçue avec son sourire lumineux et l'allure de sa marche bien trop pressée pour un jour de pluie.

En marchant d'une bonne foulée elle arriva plutôt vite au parc et s'en étonna elle même. En entrant dans le parc, l'odeur particulière qui émanait des arbres humides apaisa directement Emma et tous les bruits qui semblaient à la fois provenir de nul par et à la fois de tous les alentours arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Emma comme une douce musique qui avait tendance à la calmer, car elle se sentait privilégiée en pensant qu'elle était bien la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer et comprendre cette belle mélodie. Arrivée à ce chemin distinct qui prévenait Emma qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son kiosque elle leva les yeux et fut surprise de retrouvée la même femme qu'elle avait trouvée la vieille. Comme hier Emma s'arrêta brusquement , et, se gifla mentalement comme si cet acte n'était guère nécessaire puisque après tout ce parc était définitivement réputé.

Emma après avoir secouait son parapluie pour se débarrasser des petites gouttelettes y étaient perchées s'avança et alla s'asseoir quand la voix de l'inconnue -qui était assise à la même place que la vieille - se fit entendre :

-Bonjour à vous, dit elle avec le plus belle voix qu'Emma avait entendue , mais qui sonnait terriblement fausse ou simplement forcée.

Emma jeta un rapide regard vers l'inconnue, assise comme une reine, droite comme un i. Aux côtés de l'inconnue se trouvaient des sacs en plastiques sûrement remplient peut être de ses cours, et, dans ses mains un verre de cidre, déjà bien entamé.

-Bonjour, réussie t-elle à répondre d'une voix faible, légèrement tremblante.

Les deux femmes semblaient prêtent à s'adresser la parole, et , à entamer une discussion socialement banale. Pourtant leurs regards ne se croisaient pas et leurs yeux étaient rivés sur le paysage métamorphosé par la pluie qui semblait lâcher toute sa rage sur le monde des mortels.

Les gouttelettes d'eau semblaient se ruer désespéramment au sol comme si elles s'amusaient à un jeu, dont le gagnant serait de s'écraser le premier à terre. L'odeur si particulière du parc sous la pluie semblait être à son paroxysme, comme si toutes les végétations du parc, la pluie et la terre formaient une odeur, un parfum secret qui ne demandait qu'à être apprécier.

* * *

Les heures passaient et Emma semblait de plus en plus tendue, aspirée par son carnet de dessin, posé sur ses genoux, le dos arrondi et la main positionnée sur son front comme pour supporter sa tête remplie d'idées. Plusieurs pages avaient déjà été remplies par des dizaines de schémas tiraient au crayon de pieds, nus ou chaussés, de face ou de profil.

Regina, quant à elle, buvait coupe après coupe sans se soucier du taux d'alcool dans son sang qui commençait à s'accumuler : elle était bien trop habituée à boire, son corps tenait alors _très bien_ l'alcool. Son regard vaquait d'Emma au paysage, explorant, étudiant les détails qui s'offraient à son regard gourmand.

Lorsque Emma, incapable de dessiner quoique ce soit ,déplaça son regard pour la première fois depuis des heures de son carnet et posa les yeux sur l'inconnue. La tête légèrement tournée vers le lac en face du kiosque, Emma eut la possibilité d'examiner l'inconnue. Son visage ne laissait paraître peu de choses, non pas parce qu'elle portait quelconque masque mais parce que l'inconnue ne semblait rien ressentir, simplement absorbée par la paysage du parc. Emma ne voyait pas grand chose de son visage ayant simplement une vue sur le profil de l'inconnue, pourtant elle regarda attentivement sa nuque, sa mâchoire et remonta jusqu'à ses yeux en passant par ses lèvres.

Habillée d'un simple et long pantalon en toile noire et d'une chemise grise clair, le look de cette femme restait simple mais lui donnait un très grande prestance. Puis, descendant petit à petit Emma s'attarda sur ses fins pieds, chaussés de chaussures claires , ouvertes, à talons de quatre/cinq centimètres. Ses chaussures étaient de couleur marron clair, et sur leur bout trônait un nœud papillon rouge bordeaux.

La femme avait croisé ses jambes et, sûrement par inadvertance balançait l'une d'entre elles, permettant au regard d'Emma d'apercevoir la quasi totalité de son talon. Emma reporta son regard sur son carnet et continua son dessin comme si les idées parvenaient de nouveau à atteindre les doigts des ses mains.

Regina s'avança légèrement, posant ses mains sur le rebord du banc et dit :

\- Hey, Emma sursauta au son de sa voix et d'un fâcheux automatisme ferma violemment son carnet de dessin. Puis Regina reprit :

\- Alors, en vacances ? Demanda t-elle.

Emma fronça les sourcils comme étonnée de la question qui lui fut posée. Emma n'était pas du genre très expressive, préférant la compagnie du silence à celle des gens. Elle avait dû mal à comprendre le soudain retournement de situation; l'inconnue semblait appartenir aux mêmes genre qu'Emma; ne s'exprimant que rarement. Emma prit le temps de réfléchir, quel intérêt de lui poser cette question et même, pourquoi vouloir lui parler. Quant à Regina, la question lui avait échappée, comme si le silence dans lequel elle a pourtant l'habitude de vivre lui était intenable.

Emma fixa l'inconnue et répliqua d'un ton accusateur

\- Et vous ? Retraite prématurée ? Emma pointa du doigts la bouteille déjà bien entamée de cidre.

Elle crue pendant une seconde avoir blessé l'inconnue assise en face d'elle, avant que cette dernière dans un sourire cachée lui réponde:

\- Je sèche les cours, Regina fit une pause et reprit : encore, dit elle avec le plus beau sourire mélancolique qu'Emma n'ait jamais vue.

La phrase laissa place au silence. Parce que de son côté Regina sentie la honte la submerger, et elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir adressé la parole à cette inconnue. Et parce que Emma , quant à elle, se sentie soudainement idiote d'avoir utilisé tant d'agressivité à travers sa question, parce qu'elle n'était pas meilleure que cette inconnue, puisqu'elle aussi séchait imbécilement les cours.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdie et pour finalement briser ce silence pesant Emma lui dit :

-Et apportez quelques bouteilles de cidre au parc, apparemment. Tenta Emma en souriant à l'inconnue.

Cette dernière à l'entente de sa voix, posa de nouveau le regard sur Emma et après s'être fixées, éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Emma reprit :

-Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment ma définition d'un « pique nique ». Vous devriez peut être manger quelque chose.

-Vous semblez savoir pas mal de chose sur ce sujet, dit Regina en un faible sourire sarcastique. Cette dernière courba le dos et s'appuya sur ses jambes croisées.

Emma déchiffra assez vite le reproche et lui répondit aussitôt :

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas moi, je- , Emma s'arrêta et dans un faible sourire continua : Je ne bois pas. Mais ma mère en revanche oui.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, peut être durant quelques minutes, étonnées de pouvoir se confesser, parler de leurs vies, _si facilement._ Ce fut Regina qui détourna la première le regard, pour le poser sur son sac à sa gauche. Emma la regarda chercher, fouiller pour enfin mettre la main sur ce qu'elle semblait chercher.

-Donc, vous me dites que je devrais manger quelque chose... ? Répéta t-elle l'affirmation d'Emma en la regardant malicieusement. Puis elle reprit en tendant une douzaine de barres chocolatés vers Emma :

-Est ce qu'ils feront l'affaire ?

Emma par pure surprise recula en écarquillant les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou même dire à l'inconnue. Cette dernière rit et reprit :

-A voir votre regard, je peux parier que vous pensez que je suis folle, dit elle avec un rire à la fois hystérique, gêné et mélancolique.

-Oh non- ce n'est- enfin je-, essaya Emma.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Regina en regardant ses mains pleines de confiseries. Je vous jure que je ne suis pas si folle, je ne suis qu'un être humain, plein d'étranges habitudes et imperfections.

-Sûrement, lui répondit Emma.

-Assurément, sourit Regina.

* * *

La pluie tombait toujours lorsque Emma se leva du banc, après avoir discuté de tout et de rien avec l'inconnue du kiosque.

-Bon et bien, il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller, dit elle avec un faible sourire.

-En cours ? Demanda la brunette doucement.

-La pluie va bientôt cesser de tomber, et, s'arrêtant deux secondes pour rigoler Emma reprit : C'est le deal que j'ai fait : seulement sécher les cours en jours de pluie.

Les deux femmes regardèrent alors autour d'elles et le temps s'arrêta afin d'admirer le magnifique spectacle qui prenait fin. L'environnement du parc semblait lui aussi s'être stoppé comme pour admirer lui aussi la clôture de ce ballet.

Ce moment fut interrompu par la voix de la brunette :

-Alors peut être que nous nous reverrons, elle éclaircit sa voix et continua : je veux dire.. Il va bien de nouveau pleuvoir, non ?

* * *

 **Et voilà! comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce chapitre est plus court sorry fot that!**

 **Pardon pour les fautes que j'ai laissées.**

 **Dites moi dans les commentaires si vous avez une question en tête, une critique ou quoi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos gentils reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que cette fanfiction plait.**

 **Le fait est que ce n'est pas très simple d'adapter un film avec une atmosphère poétique.**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de _Garden Of Words._**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au fils des pages j'ai réalisé que le personnage de Yukino (l'inconnue dans le film d'animation de**

 **Makoto Shinkai) était très différente de la Regina de la série. Du coup j'espère que celle ci vous plaira aussi.**

 **Et bien et bien, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 4! :D**

Chapitre 4 :

Après ce jour, la saison des pluies commença. Les informations en parlaient partout et tout le temps, que ce soit dans le journal ou à la télévision, le soleil était bel et bien réclamé. Mais rien ne faisait, la ville était sous un déluge de milliard de gouttelettes.

Dans les rues, les gens se bousculaient, imitant idiotement et drôlement les gouttes de pluie qui leurs tombaient dessus. Les foules étaient d'humeur maussade et les interpellations se faisaient de plus en plus courantes comme si la pluie était un environnement favorable à la colère.

Pour Emma et Regina ce fut tout le contraire. La pluie les rendirent sereines. Chacune d'elle entamèrent chaque journée - où tout avait été planifié du réveil jusqu'au couché- avec un nouveau sentiment implanté dans la poitrine : la félicité.

* * *

Ce jour là, Emma se leva la première. Debout vers sept heures du matin. Elle fut réveillée par la pluie qui battait son plein, qui jetait des milliard de gouttelettes contre les fenêtres de son appartement. En découvrant qu'il pleuvait Emma lança un crie strident et sauta de son lit pour entamer sa journée. Emma avait l'impression que la pluie ne cessait de jeter son flot d'eau contre ses fenêtres pour la réveiller, comme si elle était finalement _attendue._

Ce matin, Emma fut alors rapidement prête. Ayant préparée son bento, son cahier de dessin et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer une bonne journée sous le kiosque, en espérant y trouver son inconnue.

-Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Neal en bailla grossièrement, appuyé contre l'entre porte de la chambre d'Emma.

-Oui, lui répondit simplement Emma. Ton déjeuner est sur la table, lui dit elle, puis ajouta : Tu fermeras à clé.

Elle ne le su sûrement pas, mais Neal la regarda partir avec un sourire béant planté sur le visage. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour découvrir ce qui poussait sa sœur à agir de cette façon.

* * *

Ce matin Emma avait emprunté le deuxième -et dernier- chemin qu'on pouvait emprunter pour accéder au kiosque. Il commençait au même endroit que l'autre chemin qu'Emma emprunte plus souvent à la naissance du labyrinthe des végétaux. Ce deuxième chemin parcourt un tout autre environnement des bassins d'eaux, des fontaines et cascades par dizaines s'y trouvaient tout au long. Emma dû traverser un vieux pont en pierre pour accéder au kiosque car une petite rivière se trouvait en obstacle.

Elle mit à peine le pied sous le kiosque que l'inconnue s'adressa déjà à elle :

-Bonjour, sourit Regina.

Aujourd'hui l'inconnue avait opté pour un chemisier beige, un simple gilet et une petite jupe noire cintré. Tout ça allait remarquablement bien avec les chaussures ouvertes à talons que portait la jeune femme : de fines chaussures bordeaux avec des talons plutôt épais noirs. Emma ne la trouva pas simplement belle, elle manquait simplement de mots pour la décrire. Les yeux de l'inconnue étaient un sacré paradoxe à eux seuls : la couleur chocolat émanait une puissance et beauté à couper le souffle alors que la froideur du regard pouvait vous glacer les os. Son aura émanait quelque chose de vraiment triste, brisé et pourtant la brunette semblait merveilleusement bien le cacher grâce à son magnifique charisme.

-Bonjour, Emma lui rendit son sourire et s'essaya à sa place. Elle sortit lentement ses affaires, n'ayant aucune raisons de se précipiter.

-Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui, lui dit Regina.

La phrase fut prononcée comme un compliment et Emma fut forcée à levait les yeux vers l'inconnue. Emma réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que l'inconnue venait de la tutoyer. Cela ne la gênait pas. Non, ça l'étonnait simplement. Cela n'était que la troisième fois qu'elles se voyaient. Mais bientôt Emma se rappela la différence d'âge, qu'elle n'était qu'une gosse et que l'inconnue devait au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle. Emma décida rapidement de ne pas la suivre, préférant le vouvoiement au tutoient, montrant le respect qu'elle avait pour l'inconnue.

-Oui mais je serai quand même en retard au lycée donc bon..., fit remarquer Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh quelle garnement ! Rigola Regina.

La phrase fut, selon Emma, déplacée mais le rire joviale de l'inconnue fut comme une invitation à rire elle aussi, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Quant à Regina, elle se gifla mentalement pour la énième fois, pour avoir de nouveau dit quelque chose de déplacé, inutile et impoli. Gênée sur le moment elle ne trouva rien à faire à part rire et fut soulagée lorsque la jeune fille la rejoint.

* * *

Regina, un vers de cidre à la main, observait le paysage, la tête tournée vers sa gauche, appuyée sur son épaule et son bras appuyé sur le dossier du banc. De ce dernier, l'on pouvait voir le plus spacieux lac du parc, ensuite stoppé par une dense forêt. En réalité Regina observait les buildings qui étaient visibles du kiosque, qui se trouvaient derrière le parc. Ici, Regina se sentait en sécurité. Comme si le parc formait un bouclier autour d'elle, et, chasser chaque mauvais rêve, mauvaises pensée.

Emma , quant à elle, était afféré à ses dessins, n'ayant jamais trouvé atmosphère plus propice à ses créations. Ses doigts de cessaient de bouger, parcourant chaque millimètres du papier de dessins, gribouillis, schéma, nombres et calculs.

* * *

Au fils des heures, Regina manifesta sa faim plus tôt qu'Emma. Et pour couper sa faim, Regina sortie une tablette de chocolat noir. Emma la regarda faire et s'émerveilla en apercevant la délicatesse dont l'inconnue pour quasiment tous ses actes, mouvements. Aujourd'hui l'inconnue tenait dans sa main droite un vers de cidre, __encore__ remarqua Emma. Dans l'autre main se trouvait un petit livre, délicatement tenue par ses fins doigts.

Emma en fut tellement hypnotisée qu'elle en oublia presque la surprise qu'elle avait préparée pour l'inconnue. Lorsque, hier, l'inconnue lui avait -étrangement- présenté des dizaines de barres chocolatés, Emma n'avait pas pu résisté à lui préparer quelque chose de meilleur pour la santé – et d'ailleurs sûrement meilleur gustativement-.

Emma sortie vite de son sac un bento qu'elle ouvra et tendit à Regina, évitant son regard toute gênée :

-Vous pouvez en prendre.. si vous voulez. Lui dit elle.

Ne voyant pas réagir l'inconnue, Emma la regarda dans les yeux en serrant le torchon qui enveloppé son bento.

-Ce sera quand même mieux que de manger du chocolat à longueur de journée, la critique était sortie sans qu'Emma ne réfléchisse vraiment et elle se gifla mentalement.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent. Regina ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si l'offre d'Emma n'était juste pas déplacée ou si elle était simplement attentionnée. Emma quant à elle, se mordait les lèvres ne pouvant pas répondre à la place de l'inconnue. N'entendant pas de réponse de la part de la brunette, elle lui dit :

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer, Emma commença à reculer le bento et le reposer sur ses genoux.

Juste au moment où Emma pencha sa main pour prendre un sandwich, l'inconnue la devança et en attrapa un. Emma la regarda. L'inconnue avait posé son verre de cidre et tenait désormais un des sandwich d'Emma entre ses doigts fins. L'inconnue sourit :

-Merci, lui dit elle.

Et soudain Emma se demanda, comme Regina il y a quelques secondes, si la situation n'était pas quelque peu _étrange._ Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, et elle lui proposait des sandwich faits maison au milieu d'un parc.

Emma regarda l'inconnue apprécier son repas emporté. C'était tellement agréable pour Emma de voir qu'une chose qu'elle avait préparé procuré une telle joie. Cette dernière remarqua le regard d'Emma insistant sur elle et la regarda à son tour, puis plaça sa main gauche devant sa bouche en rougissant.

-C'est délicieux, arriva à dire Regina, qui rougissait toujours mais essayait de le cacher avec sa main.

-C'est toi qui les as préparés ? Demande alors Regina, même si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

-Hein ? Demande Emma. Oh, ça ! Son regard se perdit alors sur son bento pleins de sandwichs. Oui c'est .. très simple à faire vous savez, lui sourit Emma.

Autour d'elles la pluie commençait à s'estomper et les nombreux bruits de la villes semblaient venir de nouveau à leurs oreilles, comme si la pluie les avaient englobé dans un certain monde silencieux.

-Un vrai cordon bleu, rit Regina.

* * *

Quelques minutes après la fin de leur repas, le paysage semblait fade. Le vent chassaient les nuages qui avaient déversés toutes les larmes qu'ils semblaient contenir. Le sol était boueux et terne. Regina se leva après avoir rangé ses affaires. Nul besoin d'au revoir, les deux femmes le savaient bien. A la place Emma lui sourit timidement. Regina avança de quelques pas en dehors du kiosque la parapluie à la main comme prête à l'ouvrir, trahissant son envie d'une prochaine pluie. Puis s'arrêtant elle se mit à parler :

\- « Le dieu tonnait », commença t-elle et Emma leva les yeux vers elle comme pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que l'inconnue débitait.

\- « Ne gronderait-il pas un peu.. » continua t-elle.

Emma l'écouta attentivement comprenant au son de sa voix qu'elle semblait réciter quelque chose.

\- « Le ciel se couvrir... Et la pluie se déverser.. » continua Regina d'une voix mélodieuse mais grave. Grave et calme.

La fin de la phrase prit du temps à arriver, Emma pensa alors que l'inconnue savait définitivement bien se faire désirer. Et pourtant, Regina semblait simplement chercher la force de prononcer ces mots.

\- « Que puisse vous retenir. », conclu Regina avant de s'en aller, d'un pas gracieux mais définitivement mystérieux.

* * *

Ce soir là, Emma comme à son habitude était dans son atelier. Du moins cela l'était depuis que son père était décédé. La mère d'Emma n'avait trouvé mot à dire lorsque Emma avait voulu, personnellement hérité de l'atelier de son père. Emma n'avait pas voulu changer la position des meubles dans l'espace. La pièce contenait plusieurs étagères et une petite table basse collée contre le mur où Emma s'y installée pour principalement créer les formes. Les formes sont les bases de toutes paires de chaussures. Principalement en plastique pour un travail en masses -de séries-, Emma elle ne travaillait que sur du bois. Les formes varient selon la forme qu'elles doivent donner à la chaussures, ou la taille. Les formiers, n'ont pas seulement pour but de donner un style, une forme à une chaussures, ils doivent aussi permettent aux pieds qui vont habiter les chaussures, d'y êtres à l'aise.

Emma a donc besoin de créer sur le bois même un forme, qui à chaque coup de cutter se verra définitivement changer. Le travail de formier est donc l'un des plus durs car important dans la création de la base de toute chaussure.

-Emma la salle de bain est libre, Emma sursauta étant complètement perdue dans ses pensées: en effet depuis qu'elle était rentrée du parc, Emma ne cessait de penser à ce que l'inconnue avait récité.

Ne voyant qu'Emma n'allait pas répondre Neal essaya:

-Tu ne chômes pas toi hein! blagua Neal.

-Oui. Emma ne prêta pas attention à ce que son frère débitait.

-Tu m'en fabriqueras aussi une pour mon déménagement hein? demanda Neal.

-Oui, réponda simplement Emma.

Neal continua à lui poser d'autres questions mais Emma s'était comme "déconnectée". La tête posée sur sa main, le regard posé dans le vide Emma ne cessait de répéter les phrases que l'inconnue avait dites. Emma avait écrit et réecrit une centaine de fois chaque phrases, changeant l'ordre comme pour y trouver un sens.

Neal ne recevant aucunes réponses de sa sœur s'approcha d'elle. Il la vit de dos, la tête légèrement tournée vers la fenêtre. Il vint la surprendre en la chatouillant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire étant plus petits.

-Hé tu m'écoutes ? dit il en l'écoutant rire sous ses attaques de chatouilles.

Emma l'arrêta en le poussant, prit un air sérieux et lui tendit le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main depuis une bonne heure:

-Frangin, ça te dit quelque chose ça? demanda t-elle en le regarda dans les yeux.

Son frère lu attentivement les phrases écritent sur le papier que sa sœur lui donna. Puis lui fit non de la tête.

Emma soupira et lui demanda :

-Tu y comprends quelque chose? essaya t-elle une nouvelle fois, se mordant la lèvre pour cause de stresse.

Neal secoua la tête une deuxième fois.

-C'est quoi ? Un Haïku*? demanda t-il, se rappelant vaguement ses cours de collège.

-Non, c'est un Tanka*, lui répondit Emma, s'affalant de nouveau sur sa chaise, en comprenant que son frère ne sera pas d'une grande aide.

-Et beh, je n'y connais rien, dit il finalement. Tu devrais plutôt demander à maman lorsqu'elle rentrera.

 _ _Lorsqu'elle rentrera__ _,_ les deux se mettent à rire à l'entente de cette phrase. __Si elle rentre__ , était plus juste.

Neal ne se sentent pas d'une grande aide posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur avant de partir en direction de sa chambre. Quant à Emma, elle reposa sa tête sur la paume de sa main en fixant de nouveau la dite fenêtre.

* * *

-Tiens ? Vous ne buvez pas de cidre aujourd'hui ? Emma s'assit sur le banc, déballa ses affaires parfaitement rangées dans son sac.

Aujourd'hui, Emma avait hésité à venir. Elle n'avait pas la tête à sortir.

Comme Neal l'avait prédit ,sa mère était rentrée, tard et bourrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais cette nuit là, sa mère avait fait un boucan pas possible, volontairement. Neal et Emma s'étaient levés affolés redoutent le pire. S'en était suivit une dispute infernale avec d'un côté son frère défiant leur mère, exposant toutes les peurs de cette dernière et d'un côté la mère d'Emma en pleure, suppliant son fils de rester et d'annuler son déménagement.

Lorsque Neal tenta de prouver à leur mère que son déménagement était inévitable car il allait de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre quitter la maison et s'installer avec sa copine, la mère d'Emma s'emporta en criant des idioties comme: "Très bien si c'est comme ça, moi aussi je vais aller vivre chez mon copain". Neal avait alors rit, et la dispute s'était développée sur les penchants quelque peu étrange de leur mère à ne fréquenter que des hommes plus jeunes qu'elle.

De plus, la pluie d'aujourd'hui n'était pas comme d'habitude, loin de là. Ce n'était pas une averse mais une pluie fine. Emma avait longuement hésité à se rendre au parc et en avait conclu qu'elle s'y rendrait à condition de se rendre ensuite en cours, au alentour de 13 heures.

-Hum, tiens. Emma regarda alors l'inconnue. Regina lui tendit le café qu'elle tenait dans la main et reprit:

-C'est pour hier. Si tu n'as rien contre le café, bien sûr. Regina rougissait légèrement.

Hier, après avoir entamé un des sandwich faits maisons de la jeune fille, Regina avait -sans exagérer- déguster tous les sandwichs soigneusement préparés par Emma.

-Au contraire, la rassura Emma. Elle accepta le gobelet et lui dit en déballant de nouveaux sandwichs:

-Ça se mariera peut être mieux qu'avec le cidres, sourit Emma.

* * *

Emma et Regina avaient à peine finis de manger lorsque Emma remarqua un fin livre de poche, posé sur le banc, à droite de la brunette.

-C'est quoi ce livre ? Demanda t-elle à l'inconnue en pointant l'ouvrage.

Regina finissant sa dernière bouché, s'essuya délicatement les lèvres et prit le dit livre.

-C'est une nouveauté de Kaninomoto No Hitomaro , lui répondit elle. C'est un poète. On en parle sûrement dans tes manuels. Lui dit elle simplement.

-J'y pense ! Pense alors Emma. Hier, vous avez récité un waka*. Vous faites des recherches sur ce sujet ? Demanda t-elle toute sourire.

Soudain Emma vue le visage de l'inconnue se refermer. Regina tourna la tête, prétextant d'être soudainement intéressée par le paysage alors qu'en réalité, une soudaine envie de fuir lui prit les tripes.

-En ce moment.., elle s'arrêta, Ce n'est plus qu'un passe temps, finit-elle le regard toujours rivé sur le lac.

Avant que Emma puisse répliquait quoique ce soit, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit de la poche, arrêta l'alarme qui l'arrachait à la brune pour l'encourager d'aller travailler.

-C'est l'heure, lui dit alors l'inconnue, qui retourna enfin son regard sur Emma. Elle reprit :

-Allez. Va au lycée. Lui dit elle la brune, le regard dénué de sentiments.

* * *

 _Concernant le vocabulaire japonais:_

 _1)Haîku*: poème très bref, dans lequel est abordée la notion de saison._

 _2)Tanka*: forme poétique japonaise classique de 31 syllabes._

 _3) Waka*: genre de poésie japonaise désignant le plus souvent un tanka._

 _(source du manga "The Garden of Words")_

 **Et bien voilà! Donnez moi des avis! J'aimerais bien savoir si la fanfiction vous plaît toujours. (je prends certaines libertés comparé au film so..)**

 **Bien sûr si vous avez des questions je suis toute ouïe!**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissées, cette fois ci je me suis moins relue que d'habitude (déjà que d'habitude c'est pas glorieux..)**

 **Un petit coucou à LPE qui m'a laissé un très gentil commentaire, tellement ravie que tu t'intéresses à cette fanfic.**

 **Comme un guest a demandé, j'ai essayé d'allonger un peu plus le chapitre. Je compte faire ça à chaque chapitre, c'est pas vraiment très très facile pour moi mais je tiens à m'y tenir.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Mey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

 **Merci pour les reviews, continuez, ça me fait tellement plaisir..!**

 **Voilà le cinquième chapitre!**

Chapitre 5 :

L'après midi qui suivit leur rendez vous, Emma ne put diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que l'inconnue et leur interaction. La froideur avec laquelle l'inconnue l'avait poussé à partir, lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Lorsque Emma pénétra dans la classe de cours, elle n'eut pas de mal à distinguer les commentaires, les jugements moral : « C'est Emma ! », «A t-elle vu l'heure qu'il est ? »..

Dans ses cours d'après midi, Emma ne prêta guère attention à ce qui sortaitde la bouche de ses enseignants et préféra réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire de mal envers l'inconnue. A chaque fois elle arrivait à la conclusion que le sujet littéraire avait été de _trop._ Emma avait seulement souhaité parler des passions de la brunette, apprendre à mieux la connaître. _Rien_ de plus. Mais ça de _trop_.

 _D'ailleurs moi non plus, je ne parle pas de ma passion pour les chaussures,_ pensa Emma en griffonnant un talon de chaussures sur son cahier de mathématiques. C'était étrange et assez déroutant pour Emma parce qu'au long des rendez vous, elle avait ressentit que les discussions tournaient souvent autour d'elle : sa famille, les cours..

Emma s'énerva inutilement. Pendant les rendez vous des deux femmes, Emma avait tenté de soutirer quelques informations sur la femme plus âgée mais c'est comme si, cette dernière ne semblait pas recevoir, sentir, l'envie d'Emma d'apprendre plus de choses sur elle. Emma se demanda si la vie de la brunette était tellement inutile et vide que cette dernière ne trouvait pas l'intérêt d'en parler, ou si c'était parce que pour le brunette, Emma n'était qu'une gosse, bien trop curieuse à son goût, et qu'il était alors inutile de se confier à elle. Les deux hypothèses irritaient sévèrement Emma.

Rien à faire, Emma n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Chaque questions, hypothèses, reproches qu'Emma se posaient l'énervait ou l'irritait parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver quelconque réponses, quelconque sens dans tout ça.

Emma était aussi troublée parce qu'elle se sentait tiraillait par deux points deux vues en lute dans sa tête : tout d'abord elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle accordait tant d'importance à cette inconnue qu'elle n'avait rencontré que quelques fois, puisqu'à la fin Emma se sentait pour la plus part du temps frustrée par le manque de réponse de l'inconnue, et l'habitude de refréner toute tentative d'Emma à découvrir un peu plus de la brunette.

Puis, d'un autre côté Emma se sentait irrésistiblement intriguée et attirée par l'inconnue. C'est à dire qu'Emma n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Emma laissa sortir un petit rire qui fit retourner quelques têtes dans la classe, et se reprit. Qui buvait donc, du cidre tout au long de la journée, s'armait de dizaines de tablettes de chocolats ? Et.. _Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi imparfaitement parfaite._

Emma tenta dans les dernières heures de se concentrait sur son cours de lettres mais rien ne faisait ses pensées ne semblaient n'avoir qu'un mot à la bouche : _l'inconnue_. Elle réfléchit d'abord sur ce « passe temps » que l'inconnue avait pris pour justification. Emma pensa ensuite à tous les secrets que lui cachait la brune.

* * *

Les jours suivant, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent quelques fois, discutant de ça et de rien. Regina, comme à son habitude, ne trouva pas le courage ni l'utilité de parler de sa vie et secrets, Emma quant à elle, refusant de céder devant le mur que construisait Regina, continua à construire son chemin vers cette « muraille ».

Emma continuait sa vie bien chargée les rendez vous, les cours, son boulot au restaurant au coin de la rue. C'était un matin, il y a plusieurs années déjà qu'en découvrant les frais de scolarité impayés, qu'Emma postula pour un job de serveuse dans un restaurant qui se trouvait dans sa rue. Avec ses frais de scolarité -que sa mère ne semblait pas pouvoir payer, préférant payer ses liqueurs au super marché- et ses frais pour payer les dizaines de matériaux ou outils qui lui étaient essentiels à ses créations, Emma ne s'en sortait plus. C'est lorsque le patron du petit restaurant accepta avec joie et soulagement son C.V. qu'elle pria pour qu'il l'accepte dans son service, lui promettant qu'elle « prendrait tout ce que vous avez ».

Au jour d'aujourd'hui Emma n'était pas méconnue des clients et était appréciée de tous. Le patron du restaurant l'apprécie tout autant, puisque Emma lui prêtait main forte à toutes occasions et n'hésitait pas à rester un peu plus tard si son aide était la bienvenue.

* * *

-Emma !

L'intéressée bougea en grognant. Avachie sur sa table de cours Emma dormait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et un de ses camarades vint à elle pour la réveiller. Emma suivit du regard la personne s'adressant à elle, en se forçant à rester éveillée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une tâche évidente.

-T'es sûre que ça va ? Lui demande son camarade sérieusement inquiet. Tu as l'air crevé en ce moment.

 _C'est le cas de le dire_ , se dit Emma. Depuis une semaine Emma ne cessait de donner un coup de main à son patron au restaurant. En plus de cela Emma devait réviser ses cours et aidait sa mère à la maison en rentrant du restaurant. C'était un rythme insupportable et Emma ne dormait pas ou très peu.

Emma se gratta la tête et lui sourit :

-Excuses.. qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu es convoquée. Monsieur Itô t'attend dans la salle des professeurs. Lui avoua son camarade avec une moue de compassion. Personne n'était convoqué dans la salle des professeurs sans avoir commis une grosse erreur et Emma grogna d'avance.

Arrivée devant la porte, Emma toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur principal, -professeur de sport- monsieur Itô. Ce dernier était un homme d'une grande taille, sûrement un mètre quatre vingt cinq, une petite barbichette -que chaque élèves trouvaient répugnant et _has been_ \- et d'un dégaine répondant parfaitement aux clichés des professeurs de sport : ensemble de sport de même couleur. Monsieur Itô lui indiqua de s'asseoir en face d'un bureau.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, Monsieur Itô la regarda avec une expression de dédain et de colère qui abasourdit Emma. De toute manière monsieur Itô ne souhaitait pas qu'Emma intervienne et il s'arma d'un discours sûrement mûrement préparé :

-C'est à cause de tes retards à répétition et de ton attitude en cours. Chacun de tes professeurs me tiennent le même discours : des retards à n'en plus finir et des absences irrégulières.

Emma ne le regarda d'abord pas dans les yeux, à demi endormie, tenant à peine sur ses pieds.

Son professeur de sport continua :

-Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on ne peut pas fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en seconde qu'il faut te relâcher ! Tu risques d'en pâtir par la suite. Encore si tu fréquentais un club ou un cours privé comme les autres élèves..Mais il me semble pas que ça soit le cas. Ou alors.. tu as une activité extrascolaire ? Lui demanda t-il ce qui fit relever le regard d'Emma qui s'encra dans les yeux de son professeur.

-Non, répondit Emma qui tremblait de colère et de tristesse. De fatigue et de rage. Elle regardait maintenant monsieur Itô dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée et les narines dilataient.

Monsieur Itô reprit :

-Quoi qu'il en soit.. Le devoir d'un lycéen est d'étudier. Et il serait naïf de penser qu'une personne qui en est incapable puisse réussir dans un autre domaine. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Monsieur Itô ne semblait pas avoir finit sa harangue mais Emma en avait assez :

-Veuillez m'excuser, lui dit elle en partant, les yeux remplient de larmes qu'elle arrivait difficilement à ravaler.

Lorsque Emma fut sortie de la salle des professeurs elle fut surprise de ne pas se faire courser par son professeur de sport. Elle erra dans les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire quelques minutes. Devant elle, se trouvait deux jeunes étudiantes, bras croisés sur leurs livres plaqués contre leur poitrine, marchant côte à côte. L'une d'entre elles dit à l'autre :

-Tiens, le ciel s'est un peu couvert, puis toutes deux devancèrent Emma qui s'était arrêtée.

Emma regarda par les grandes fenêtres du lycée, la cours remplie d'élèves qui se rejoignaient à peine. Elle fut interpellée lorsque les élèves se mirent à sortir leur parapluie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit alors une fine pluie qui ruisselait sur la fenêtre qui la séparait de l'extérieur du bâtiment.

A la seconde où Emma aperçut les minces gouttelettes de pluie resplendirent sur la froide vitre juste en face d'elle, elle ne put qu'accueillir de nouveau l'inconnue dans son esprit, comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ses pensées. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que la brune lui aurait répondu, si elle lui avait avoué son _passe temps._

* * *

-Artisan chausseur ? Regina se retourna surprise.

Emma et elle s'étaient retrouvées dans l'après midi. Emma la trouva en début d'après midi et apprit que l'inconnue était sous le kiosque depuis sept heures tapante -du matin-. Maintenant il était six heures passé et Emma venait d'avouer à Regina son rêve de devenir artisan chausseur.

Lorsque l'inconnue se retourna en répétant la fin de sa phrase, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'observer ou plutôt scruter chaque détails du visage qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux ébènes de la brune étaient poussés par le vent et lui barrés légèrement le visage. Pourtant Emma n'eut aucun mal à observer les belles lèvres de la brunes, ses superbes yeux et son beau teint plus foncé que celui d'Emma. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage derrière la magnifique brune : devant le kiosque à quelques mètres de là, sous un autre toit, très simple, se tenaient Emma et Regina, debout. Le lac se trouvait derrière Regina et Emma eut le souffle coupé. En ce moment même elle ne vit que les deux plus belles merveilles qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le plaisir de voir.

Emma huma le doux parfum de l'humidité pendant une forte pluie :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas réaliste, commença t-elle, mais j'aime dessiner et fabriquer des chaussures. Je suis encore très mauvaise..C'est normal mais..

Emma ne put continuer car Regina l'interrompit :

-Je vois, l'inconnue plaça lentement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Son ton simple, presque lasse surprit Emma :

-Mais ça ne vous fait pas rire ? Demanda Emma en s'approcha de la brunette.

-Ça devrait ? Demanda t-elle simplement.

-Beh oui, fabriquer des chaussures ne garantit aucunement des revenues stables. Et puis l'école spécialisée, le matériel et les outils.. ça coûte pas mal d'argent. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à en faire mon boulot.

Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux :

-Mais tu veux tout de même tenter l'aventure en connaissance de cause. Dans ce cas comment pourrais-je me moquer d'une t-elle résolution ? Regina lui sourit d'une manière dont Emma ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Et continua :

-Ou peut être ai-je tort, et tu n'es pas vraiment déterminer et en réalité tu souhaites simplement et lâchement abandonner ton rêve ? Demanda t-elle.

Emma surprise par la masse de colère qui se trouvait dans la voix de la brunette recula d'un pas en fronçant les sourcils cette colère ne lui était pas destinée. Peut être que la brune faisait inconsciemment un transfère de ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle même envers Emma. Qu'importe, la réponse resterait quand même la même :

-Non, lui dit elle d'un ton qui ce voulait catégorique.

* * *

Après l'aveu d'Emma, les deux femmes s'étaient assises sous le kiosque. Elles discutaient depuis une bonne heure déjà sur ce qu'Emma avait appris concernant les chaussures, formes et tout ce qui allait avec les créations de chaussures. Emma tout comme Regina se régalaient de parler d'une part d'entre elles. Regina se mit à rire et Emma la questionna du regard :

-En faite.. ça m'intriguait un peu, elle fit une pose et Emma s'avança un peu, elle même intriguée par ce qu'aller dire la brunette. Cette dernière reprit :

-Je me disais bien que tu fixais souvent mes pieds, avoua Regina en rigolant.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et la bouche

-Hein ? Elle réalisa qu'il lui était arrivait, lorsqu'elle gribouillait ses petits schémas, de regarder les pieds de l'inconnue : Pardon ! Dit elle en rougissant.

-Ce n'est rien va ! Lui dit elle en lui pardonnant avec un simple geste de la main. Je trouvais cette insistance plutôt étrange.. mais finalement tout s'explique.

-Alors j'ai bien fait de vous en parler ! Dit Emma en rigolant nerveusement.

Regina rit légèrement et dit :

-Il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au sérieux !

-Je le sais bien ! Après tout ce sont les paroles d'une femme qui boit du cidre tous les matins dans un parc ! Dit elle en se moquant.

-Dis donc toi ! Lui dit l'inconnue en posant son dos contre le banc et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Il était vraiment tard lorsque Emma décida qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rentrer à l'appartement afin d'enfiler ses habits pour travailler au restaurant.

-Euh.. merci infiniment pour aujourd'hui, Emma lui donna le plus beau sourire que Regina n'ait jamais vue. Elle n'eut aucune réponse à donner et laissa alors la blonde partir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Regina arriva chez elle, dans son petit appartement, le vide qui l'accueilli l'effraya. Elle laissa tomber ses sacs à terre et s'agenouilla. Des larmes coulèrent librement.

Elle avait eut tort. Elle avait eut tellement tort, et la jeune fille l'avait cru. En regardant tout autour d'elle, en voyant les sachets de chocolats à terre, les bouteilles vides de cidre, de vin, en voyant les portes des meubles ouvertes, la poussière sur le sol et la vaisselle interminable, Regina comprit qu'elle avait été idiote et naïve.

Non, elle n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre ses propos au sérieux. Qui était elle pour parler de rêve, encourager quelqu'un sur cette voix alors que ça vie n'avait était que pur désastre ?

 _En tant qu'adulte_ , se dit Regina, _j'aurais dû la dissuader, pour ne pas_ _la_ _laisser croire à ce rêve d'adolescent. Ce n'est pas mon rôle._

 _Je me méprends sur ce qu'est réellement la bonté, en fin de compte je n'ai guère progressé._

* * *

 **J'ai mis largement plus de temps pour ce chapitre et malheureusement avec la rentrée qui approche je pense que ça va être de plus en plus irrégulier..**

 **J'espère que la fanfic vous plait quand même ! que pensez vous de la relation des deux femmes ? donnez moi vos avis !**

 **à la prochaine,**

 **Mey.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **On a passé la barre des vingts reviews MERCIIII!**

 **Continuez ainsi ça me booste pas mal ! :DD**

 **Alors voilà le 6eme chapitre! je n'ai rien à préciser à part que j'espère que le flash back sera potable, je n'aime pas vraiment en écrire so..!**

 **Oh et je m'excuse encore et peut être plus cette fois ci pour les fautes que j'ai laissés..!**

 **On se retrouve en bas! bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6 :

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire maman ! La voie stridente d'Emma enchanta la mère de cette dernière et elle se dit à ce moment précis, que nul autre cadeau n'aurait été attendu, puisque ça famille réunie la comblait déjà au plus haut point._

 _Emma, ses parents et son frère Neal se trouvaient dans un petit parc, du côté ouest de la ville. C'était un très petit parc et en conséquent peu connu, et le père d'Emma avait eu l'idée de venir fêter ici l'anniversaire de sa femme._

 _Emma se souvient encore que c'était un jour extrêmement chaud et que le vent balayé les feuilles que les arbres commençaient à laisser tomber. Elle se rappelle aussi la manière et le son que produisait le vent sur les arbres qui entre eux, semblaient se battre._

 _La mère d'Emma était assise sur le banc, Emma -âgée de 6 ans- assise à sa droite et son marri assit à sa gauche, elle ouvrait le seul et unique cadeau que sa famille lui avait concocté._

 _-Eh bien.., la mère d'Emma ouvrait de ses mains tremblantes le paquet. Elle y trouva une magnifique pair de chaussure à talons. Les chaussures étaient positionnées avec soin, dans des papiers beiges sécurisant les belles chaussures. Ces dernières étaient ouvertes sur le haut du pieds et le talon ne mesurait pas plus de 4 centimètres._

 _Emma avait du luté pour acheter cette paire et pas une autre car, il fallait le dire, elles étaient vraiment spéciales. La couleur, pour commençait n'était pas banale : violet prune. Un violet prune brillant de mille feux des paillettes étaient rependues un peu partout, ce qui donnait au violet une touche plus gaie et profonde. Sur le bout de chaque chaussure trônait un nœud papillon, ni trop petit ni trop imposant._

 _Emma se rappelle encore de la manière dont sa mère avait levé les yeux vers elle des étoiles dans les yeux._

 _-On les a choisi ensemble ! Lui avait dit Emma. Tous les trois ! Son père avait alors ajouté, ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de sa femme :_

 _-Elle a tellement insisté-, il ne pu continuer car la mère d'Emma leur répondit du fond du cœur :_

 _-Merci, leur sourit elle._

 _A l'époque, Emma avait senti que ces derniers temps sa mère n'était plus la même. Elle semblait constamment peinait et commençait lentement à sombrer dans l'alcoolémie, bien que, à l'époque Emma n'en avait nullement conscience. Elle avait alors, du haut de ses six ans cherché une belle paire de chaussures dans les milles et une boutiques de sa ville, à la recherche de la perle rare, qui la ravirait._

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à laisser ses pensées de côtés. Elle se sentait rabaissée, perdue et abandonnée. Elle luttait au plus profond de soi de ne pas craquer et verser les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Les commentaires avaient fusés déjà étant jeune.

« _Elle_ _est vraiment pas sociable_ », avaient elles dit. Les moqueries de primaires étaient nombreuses mais seule celle ci avait marquée Emma. Comment ça, elle n'était pas sociale ? Et puis tout de même, elle s'amusait bien avec les autres, à gambader dans la cours ! Mais elle, ce qu'elle préférait, était de dessiner sur le muré au coin de la cours, toute seule.

Plus tard, au collège, les élèves l'avaient charrié :

« _Elle_ _passe son temps à dessiner des chaussures !_ » avaient ils ris. Ici aussi le problème était le même. Être taquinée par des garçons ça la faisait rire, mais deux minutes. Pareil pour les jeux de courses. Mais elle, ce qu'elle préférait c'était se mettre dans un des coins des toilettes pour filles et dessiner sur son nouveau cahier de dessin.

Et puis, jusqu'à récemment, avec Monsieur Itô qui, appliquant bien rigoureusement son devoir de professeur l'avait réprimé sur ces absences et retards à répétition , pour finalement lui adresser le speech du devoir d'élève :

« _Le devoir d'un élève est d'étudier_ ». _Justement_ , avait voulu lui répondre Emma. _Justement Monsieur Itô._ N'était ce pas ce qu'Emma s'appliquer difficilement à faire depuis son plus jeune âge ? Parce qu'au fond, les études de médecine, de droit et de journalisme, tout ça ne l'intéressait pas à elle. Ce qui la passionnait depuis qu'elle était gamine c'était les chaussures. Et ça, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

« _Fabriquer des chaussures[..] ça coûte pas mal d'argent. Et je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à en faire mon métier.._ »

« _Mais tu veux tout de même tenter l'aventure, en connaissance de cause.._ » lui avait elle dit l'inconnue.

« _A moins que.. tu ne sois pas vraiment déterminée et qu'en réalité, tu souhaites abandonnée ?_ »

Emma réalisa alors que le ton de l'inconnue avait été parfaitement rhétorique, puisqu'elle en savait la réponse. Elle la connaissait déjà trop bien.

« _Non._ » lui avait elle simplement répondu.

* * *

-Dis..

Emma se releva immédiatement et sa nuque craqua sous la violence du mouvement. Elle se frotta les yeux et massa sa nuque.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillée ? Lui demanda l'inconnue positionnée à sa place habituelle du kiosque.

Emma était quelque peu déstabilisée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'elle s'était endormie et pourtant elle s'était sentie appelé par le souvenir de l'anniversaire de sa mère.

-Tiens.. ? Je..

-Tu semblais si bien dormir, rit l'inconnue. J'ai hésité à te réveiller..

Emma se sentait honteuse :

-Pardon..

Emma se positionna plus confortablement sur le banc et fut frappée par une pensée. Elle avait pourtant entendue l'inconnue lui dire quelque chose.

-Euh.. vous n'aviez pas dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda finalement Emma.

L'inconnue la regarda sceptiquement :

-Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit elle en se frottant la base de la nuque :

-Mais dis moi plutôt.. tu dors bien la nuit ? Demanda la brune d'un ton chargé d'inquiétude. Je sais que je t'ai incité à t'accrocher à ton rêve la dernière fois mais quand même..

Emma lui sourit :

-Tout va bien. Je me suis juste assoupie parce que j'avais trop mangé, dit Emma en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à dos noir. C'est qu'elle était délicieuse, vous savez.. Elle fit une pause :

-Votre omelette aux éclats de coquilles d'œufs ! Dit elle en riant à plein poumon.

La brune choquée et ne put que dire :

-Quoi ?! Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Emma ne put que rire d'avantage face à la tête abasourdie de la femme plus âgée. Cette dernière renchérit :

-Comment oses tu te moquer de moi ? Elle regarda alors comment la blonde mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'arrêter de rire. Allez ! Dépêche-toi d'aller au lycée ! Lui dit elle les joues rougies.

Emma parvint à s'arrêter de rire :

-Oui, oui, dit elle en fermant son sac. Elle se leva et se plaça devant la brune. La regarda et dit :

-Vous aussi. Retournez au travail, lui dit Emma simplement.

Le visage de Regina changea soudainement. Ses joues rougies se mirent à pâlir. Et ses yeux à briller.

-L'autre jour.. vous avez écouté ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je ne vous garantis pas d'être d'une grande utilité.. Mais si vous avez des soucis, je vous écouterai, moi aussi.

Emma resta figée, attendant une réponse de la brune. Quant à Regina, tant de sentiment la chamboulées qu'elle ne su lui dire, après une éternité :

-D'accord.

Puis Emma partie.

-Merci, murmura une Regina très émue.

* * *

Ce matin là, en toute fin de matinée plus précisément, Regina s'était rendue à la gare. C'était un rituel qu'elle avait eut l'habitude de prendre, pendant ses années de travail, lorsqu'elle se rendait là ou là bas, pour remplacer un professeur. Elle connaissait cette gare comme sa poche. Elle aurait pu parcourir chaque millimètre les yeux fermés, et se retrouver à chaque fois au moment endroit, entre deux poteaux, un mètre trente exactement derrière la ligne jaune à ne pas franchir.

\- « _Le train en direction de Mitaka et desservant toutes les gares va bientôt rentrer en gare, quai numéro 1. Pour votre sécurité, veuillez rester derrière la ligne jaune._ »

Regina se tenait droite comme un i, son sac dans les mains le long du corps, le souffle bloqué.

Le train arriva, très peu de personnes en sortirent, mais à l'inverse presque toutes les personnes sur le quai numéro 1 y entrèrent mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- « _Fermeture des portes du train quai numéro 1. Attention au départ._ »

Regina ne s'en était pas aperçue mais elle avait retenu son souffle et avait fermé les yeux depuis que le train était arrivé en gare jusqu'à ce qu'il en reparte. C'était lorsque le train démarra, que le bruit strident émanent de ses roues la fit ouvrir les yeux et elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de respirer.

Son regard suivit le train. Les gens autour d'elle s'assirent afin de prendre le prochain train et les autres prirent la direction des escaliers souterrains. Elle ne bougea que lorsque elle ne fut plus en capacité d'apercevoir le train.

Regina baissa la tête, honteuse et se mit en route pour son appartement.

* * *

Ayant préféré marché pour se rendre à son appartement, Regina eut l'obligation de se remémorer son énième échec à se rendre à son lieu de travail.

Lorsque la jeune élève lui avait conseillé -ou plutôt ordonné- qu'elle aussi, se rende à son travail, elle avait ressenti une bouffé de courage et de force, oubliant totalement et naïvement qu'elle en était profondément incapable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait essayé ou du moins tenté d'essayer. Plusieurs semaines après l'incident, Regina s'était dit que son traumatisme pouvait se briser si elle arrêtait d'éviter la racine de ce dernier : le commencement. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le quai numéro 1 pour la première fois, son sang se liquéfia, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Elle avait été incapable d'attendre l'arrivée du train, et avait déguerpit au plus vite afin de s'effondrer sur son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle avait idiotement pensé que cette fois ci serait différente. Mais au fond en quoi aurait été elle différente ?

Arrivée plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé à son appartement, elle se décida d'appeler un de ses collègues avec lequel elle avait gardé contact.

Elle rit. _Non,_ _le seul._

-Et tu sais...

Cela faisait une bonne demie heure que Regina déballait son sac. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêtait. Ressentant le besoin vital de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle reprit :

-J'ai pu sentir le goût du repas, préparé par cette personne. Oui, je me remets à cuisiner tout doucement, lui avoua t-elle.

Une voix d'homme lui répondit :

-C'est bien alors, ça veut dire que ça commence à aller mieux.., il fit une pause. Tes troubles gustatifs.. je me trompe ? Demanda t-il.

-Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Elle fit une pause, sachant pertinemment que ni son interlocuteur ni elle ne croyait à ce mensonge. Elle reprit :

-Même s'il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne pouvais que sentir le goût du chocolat et de l'alcool.

Il y eut une longe pause, mais son interlocuteur sembla finalement lui dire ce qu'il semblait retenir depuis longtemps :

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as bien fait finalement de prendre ton congé maladie ? Lui demanda t-il.

Regina se figea. Baissa la tête :

-Oui.. avec un peu de recul..

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase que son collègue lui dit :

-Même si arrêter en fin d'année dernière aurait peut être été mieux niveau timing, mais bon..

 _Désormais_ , pensa Regina, _son ton et sa voix sont doux. Comme s'il effleurait quelque chose de fragile. Comme si je ne faisais plus partie de leur monde._

-Mais bon, c'est bien que tu aies rencontré cette vieille dame ! Lui dit-il.

Regina se redressa, perplexe :

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea t-elle.

-Cette personne dont tu m'as parlé voyons ! Celle qui apporte ses repas au parc ! C'est une bonne chose pour vous deux, lui dit il. Et elle put sans le voir entendre le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres.

-A ce propos, tu veux que je demande s'il est possible des régler les formalités avec ton successeur par écrit ? Demanda t-il.

Regina se mordit les lèvres et essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible :

-Ça ira. J'irai sur place. Je ne veux pas abuser. Elle fit une pause :

-Sur ce, on se verra après les vacances.

Elle entendit une vague réponse, pensant que son interlocuteur était déjà passé à sa prochaine occupation et préféra raccrocher.

Elle baissa les yeux et se sentit toute fébrile. Elle regarda pour le énième fois le chaos dans son appartement et s'arrêta sur un sac plastique positionné sur sa table basse. Elle tendit le bras et prit ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

-« _Retournez au travail_ », « _C'est bien que tu aies rencontré cette vieille dame_ ». ou encore « _Ça ira j'irai directement sur place_ ».

 _Que des mensonges_ , pensa Regina en caressant un gros manuel portant le nom : « Manuel pratique : l'art des chaussures ».

* * *

 **et voilà! qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? dites le moi en commentaires! moi j'aime bien puisqu'on apprend un peu plus sur Regina!**

 **je réponds toute suite à vos reviews:**

 **2eme Guest: j'adore la comparaison que tu as faite de l'appart de Regina parce que c'est exactement le cas!**

 **regina lily swan: fais tu référence au viol de Regina?**

 **et pour finir moithea: Alors toi! déjà merci, je vais mieux dans l'ensemble mais bon je vais pas étaler ma vie ici, merci en tout cas de t'en soucier ça fait plaisir! ensuite et surtout: ton commentaire qui faisait (je crois) référence à la fic que j'ai lâchement abandonné m'a donné une bonne gifle pour trouver du temps et vous poster ce chapitre! Sinon pour tes nombreux commentaires : la poésie n'est malheureusement pas vraiment présente dans de chapitre mais merci pour le compliment! au plaisir de te revoir dans les reviews!**

 **et merci aux deux guest, jessie943 et evil queen momo pour vos commentaires, vous êtes super!**

 **je vous préviens comme la dernière fois, les publications vont ou peuvent être irrégulières avec mes cours qui prennent de plus en plus de place dans ma vie..**

 **en tout cas je ne lâche rien.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Mey.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **milles pardons pour mon retard: comme je l'avais deviné, je croule sous le travail. j'n'ai pas l'impression de vivre quoique**

 **ce soit mais plutôt de subir cette dernière année de lycée. enfin bref, je suis en ce moment en vacances à Berlin,**

 **et j'ai essayé de sortir un chapitre au plus vite. je crois bien que c'est le plus gros que j'ai écris jusqu'à là.**

 **dans ce chapitre il y a mon moment préféré du film de Makoto Shinkai (rassurez vous je ne vous en dis pas plus)**

 **je m'excuse encore pour le retard, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise quand même (et pardon pour les fautes..)**

 **bonne lecture et on retrouve en bas!**

Chapitre 7 :

Lorsque Regina se réveilla ce matin là, elle souhaita immédiatement se rendormir. Une douleur insoutenable martelait sa tête. Regina posa délicatement une main sur son front et regretta de suite le geste. Quoiqu'elle fasse, chaque petits gestes la faisait tordre de douleur.

Regina prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il l'avait mis dans un état pareil : la vieille, elle avait bu tous les fonds de bouteilles qu'elle avait pu trouver dans son appartement : elle n'avait rien laissé, engloutissant chaque gouttes d'alcool sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main.

Regina était quelqu'un qui tenait bien l'alcool, -malgré son petit gabarit- :elle avait simplement pris l'habitude d'absorber une bouteille de vin à elle seule pratiquement chaque soirs. Mais hier, cela avait été différent : Regina ne s'était pas arrêtée à la première bouteille. A chaque bouteille qu'elle finissait elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller en entamer une autre, se perdant dans son addiction, savourant, gémissant à chaque fois que le liquide passait ses lèvres.

Regina n'avait jamais nié avoir un problème d'alcoolisme. Elle n'en avait simplement jamais parlé. Elle voyait l'alcool, comme une source de plaisir. Elle désirait l'alcool. Et comme chaque désire satisfait, le besoin s'intensifier : le désir d'alcool avait été ce soir là, insatiable.

Habituellement, lorsque Regina buvait, elle parvenait à s'arrêter lorsqu'elle trouvait ce certain réconfort qu'elle désirait. Mais cette fois ci, la satisfaction qu'elle trouvait généralement à absorber des litres d'alcool n'avait jamais pointé le bout de son nez.

Le désir était l'artifice le plus malicieux qui soit. Il se joue de vous : il vous pousse vers l'objet convoité sans jamais vous donner la satisfaction durable. A la place, le désir semble refuser la satisfaction puisque à peine assouvi, il s'empresse de renaître, ne vous laissant aucun répit.

De cette manière Regina, poussée par ses tourments, ne s'était pas arrêtée à boire. Elle ne se souvint pourtant pas du moment où elle avait cessé cette mascarade et en conclue qu'elle était sûrement tombée de fatigue et s'était affalée sur son lit.

Regina resta une bonne heure dans son lit, tentant par tous les moyens de se rendormir, imaginant le repos et l'ataraxie, que ça tête refusait de lui donner. Au bout de cette heure, elle baissa les bras, abandonnant l'idée qu'elle puisse trouver la force nécessaire pour s'endormir. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Les rideaux gris opaques de son appartement empêchaient le soleil d'éparpiller ses rayons et Regina se remercie mentalement de les avoir fermés la vieille.

Regina se releva tant bien que mal et s'assit dans son lit. Sa tête la faisait tellement souffrir, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait imploser. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour que cela se calme. Mais en vain. Un bruit, léger mais à la fois permanent l'en empêchait. Elle prit quelques secondes à décoder se bruit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui était familier.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa d'où venait ce son feutré, Regina se retourna lentement. Fixa les lourds rideaux qui l'empêchaient de vérifier son hypothèse. D'une lenteur exaspérante Regina repoussa l'étoffe. Regina ignora la douleur qui la lança de plus belle, trop absorbée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

-Il pleut, dit elle. Un petit sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres.

* * *

-Hein ? Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda la blonde.

Les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées naturellement sous le kiosque. Le temps était doux. Les nuages laissaient paraître les rayons de soleil. La pluie était, en conséquent, fine et tiède. Elles avaient parlé toute la matinée et avaient mangé leur dit bento, chacune grignotant le casse-croûte de l'autre. La pluie s'était, au fil des heures, adoucie. On pouvait distinguer le ciel bleu entre les nuages gris.

Regina avait trouvé le courage d'offrir son cadeau à la blonde un gros livre imagé sur l'artisanat des chaussures. Elle se trouvait ridicule gardant ce livre depuis des jours chez elle, sans jamais osé l'apporter à la blonde. Elle s'était questionnée, se demanda si ce bouquin plairait à la jeune femme. Regina n'y connaissait rien, elle avait dû choisir un livre au hasard, ne voyant pas lequel serait le plus utile à la blonde.

Elle fut alors définitivement soulagée de constater que son cadeau fut apprécié par la blonde. Cette dernière avait balayé tous les doutes que la brune avait, lorsqu'en ouvrant le paquet que la brune avait préparé avec soin, elle s'était mise à sautiller de joie. La blonde avait maintenant les joues toutes rougies :

-Mais ce livre coûte une fortune ! Emma connaissait très bien ce livre puisqu'elle l'avait depuis longtemps convoité mais avait très vite abandonné l'idée de l'avoir, étant donné qu'elle était incapable de se le payer.

Regina répondit simplement en croisant les bras :

-Mais oui ! Je finis toujours pas manger tout ce que tu prépares, dit elle en rougissant.

Emma rit :

-Mais ce n'est rien ça.., rit Emma tout gênée.

La brune insista :

-Si, si, elle fit une pause et reprit :

-Accepte-le, appuya t-elle avec un sourire en apparence stricte mais qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité.

Emma regarda l'inconnue dans les yeux, lui sourit puis reporta ensuite son regard vers le manuel qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se mit à le feuilleter.

Regina posa son dos contre le dossier du banc et sourit. La blonde semblait définitivement aimer son cadeau, le tenant dans ses mains comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'envoler, souriant et riant à chaque pages qu'elle balayait, comme si elle tenait littérairement le Graal entre ses fines mains.

Lorsque Regina reporta son regard sur le lac en face du kiosque, elle réalisa que son mal de tête avait pratiquement disparue. Elle osa se demander si cela était dû au sourire de la blonde ou aux médicaments qu'elle avait avalés plutôt. La blonde en question la sortie de ses pensées :

-Je..vous savez, la blonde fit une pause et Regina lui montra qu'elle avait toute son attention. Elle reprit :

-Je suis en train de fabriquer une paire de chaussures, avoua Emma. La brune était la première personne à qui Emma avait osé le dire Emma savait que la brune était intéressée par ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait toujours pu lui parler de quoique ce soit.

-C'est remarquable, lui répondit la brune réellement impressionnée et intéressée.

Un silence se fit. Les deux femmes n'osaient pas franchir un pas de plus. Regina osa alors :

-Elle est pour toi ? Lui demanda la brune.

Emma la regarda. Elle comprit, ou plutôt devina qu'elles deux, avaient deviné la réponse bien avant qu'elle pose la question.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors. Ce genre de regard partagé qui déclenchait des dizaines de sentiments en Emma, libérait les papillons dans son bas ventre et qui la faisait chaviré. Emma aurait tout donné pour savoir si, c'était aussi le cas de la belle brune. Malgré les jours, et les rencontres qui passés, Emma sentait toujours cet étanche écart qui la séparait de la brune. Emma baissa les yeux et avoua lâchement :

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé..

L'inconnue parla et Emma était presque sûre d'avoir perçu un léger 'Oh..' mais n'en dit rien. Elle se sentit obligée de rajouter :

-Ce sont des chaussures pour femme, Emma fit une pause incapable de continuer. Elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, jouant avec ses mains :

-Le problème c'est que ça n'avance pas très bien...Nouvelle pause :

-Je me disais que peut être..

* * *

Si Emma avait levait les yeux vers Regina, elle aurait vu le sourire qui se dessina alors sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

Le soleil s'imposait de plus en plus et chassait peu à peu, le peu de nuages qui restait. La température avait rapidement monté et le vent avec elle. Les arbres s'étaient alors mis à reproduire cette belle danse,frottant leurs branches entre eux et l'ont pouvait entendre cette belle musique qui en émanait. Tout autour du kiosque les feuilles d'un vert éclatant s'étaient comme animés et l'on pouvait voir une fine couche d'eau qui s'était accumulée pendant la pluie. Cette dernière était toujours présente mais diminuait de minutes en minutes et on pouvait deviner qu'elle allait bientôt s'interrompre.

Après la demande d'Emma, un affreux silence tomba. Aucunes des deux femmes n'avaient relevé le regard vers l'autre et avaient comme prétexté un soudain intérêt pour la nature du parc. Aucunes d'elles n'osaient dire ou faire quelque chose. Pourtant, soudainement Regina se baissa, attrapa sa chaussure à talon droite et d'une extrême lenteur l'enleva.

Emma releva le regard, ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise que la brune accepte sa requête. Incapable de bouger elle resta sur place, immobile. La brune posa avec une grande souplesse sa jambe sur la partie du banc de la blonde mais comme cette dernière était trop proche lui dit :

-Excuses moi.. décale toi un peu.. dit elle avec une voix grave et rocailleuse.

-Ah.. bien.. répondit une Emma encore sous le choc. Emma alla s'installer quelque centimètre plus loin et se mit soudainement à stresser _est ce que j'ai pris mon mètre au moins ?_ _C'_ _e_ _st à dire que je_ _n'avais même pas considér_ _é_ _le fait qu'elle accepte.._ ,pensa Emma. Cette dernière se mit à fouiller dans son sac, priant pour qu'elle trouve son mètre. Emma ne s'était jamais autant maudit d'avoir un aussi mauvais sens du rangement dans ses affaires personnelles. Elle venait à peine de mettre la main dessus lorsque l'inconnue lui dit :

-Vas y, commença t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui fit relevait la tête d'Emma. Elle continua :

-Tu peux prendre tes mesures, finit elle d'un ton lasse.

Emma en fut blessée. Elle releva les yeux vers la brune et ce qu'elle y vit la choqua. Un mélange d'appréhension et de gêne. Tout ce que sa voix aurait exclue d'emblée. Emma en fut alors touchée. Cette femme était tellement contradictoire. Emma avait toujours eu du mal à agir avec elle, mais à ce moment précis , elle mit ce problème de côté et profita du moment. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup, soulagée que l'inconnue n'est pas trouvé sa demande étrange ou même déplacée.

D'une lenteur exagérée, Emma dirigea sa fine main vers les pieds nues de la brune. L'une des raisons majeurs qui faisait qu'Emma n'osait souvent pas de dévoiler son amour pour les chaussures et leur création était la moquerie : quelqu'un qui admire les pieds, leurs formes pour ensuite leur créer des magnifiques enveloppes n'était pas banal. Emma se rappelait encore comment l'inconnue s'était -gentiment- moquée d'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué avoir eu une petite panique quant aux fixations qu'Emma avait eut sur ses pieds.

Emma attrapa délicatement le pied droit de la brunette et.. : _Oh, son pied est froid,_ réalisa Emma. Cette dernière rigola mentalement car c'était exactement comment Emma l'avait imaginé, aussi froide que sa propriétaire. Ses pieds étaient parfaitement manucurés. C'était paradoxalement étrange : la brune avait l'air tête en l'air et maladroite et prêtait pourtant extrêmement d'attention à son apparence physique : brushing parfait, manucure parfaite, garde-robe parfaite..

Emma se concentra et pour cela s'imagina dans son petit atelier, maniant non pas les pieds d'une inconnue mais une forme.

* * *

Les minutes passaient et bientôt le soleil franchirait la forêt d'immeubles vers l'ouest de la ville. Emma prêtait bien trop attention aux mesures des pieds de sa voisine pour remarquer le regard perdu de celle ci. Les premières minutes, Regina avait observé la concentration de la jeune blonde et la douce sensation des chaudes mains sur ses pieds. Mais les minutes avaient passées et son regard s'était posé sur le paysage et plus particulièrement vers le ciel.

Emma était en train de mesuré la largeur du creux du pied de la brune lorsque celle ci dit :

-Une averse par temps ensoleillé..

Emma releva la tête et vue la brune tête baissée, le regard vers ses propres mains.

-Pardon ? Demanda Emma qui une nouvelle fois n'avait rien compris à ce que l'inconnue lui racontait.

La brune ne semblait pas réagir. Même pas lui donner une réponse. A la place la brune releva la tête et balaya du regard le paysage avant de s'arrêter. Emma suivit alors son regard et comprit à quoi faisait référence.

-Ah oui.. Emma fit une pause, posant le mètre et attrapant son équerre en le plaçant contre le pied de la brune. Elle reprit :

-Ce qu'on appelle le « mariage de la renarde » non ? Demanda t-elle, se rappelant vaguement ce que son père lui racontait lors des balades lorsque ce dernier était encore en vie.

-Dans ma région, commença la brune, on parle plutôt du « mariage de la souris ». En japonais, on dit _saboe_ pour « pluie par soleil brillant » ou _watakushiame_ pour « averse localisée ». On compare aussi ces pluies sans nuage à des larmes : « les pleurs célestes », Regina avait récité l'une de ses nombreuses connaissances comme si elle était dans un de ses cours et reporta le regard sur Emma puis rougit. Cette dernière la regarda et sourit :

-Vous avez l'air d'en connaître pas mal sur le sujet..

Regina fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite :

-Ça aussi.. c'est un simple passe temps ? Tenta -telle.

Emma leva les yeux et vit une brunette de profil, le rouge au joues et un petit sourire dessiné ses belles lèvres.

* * *

Contre toute attente, le temps s'était aggravé, les nuages s'étaient méchamment multipliés et avaient lâchement envoyé des centaines de gouttelettes à travers la région. En une journée, la paysage du parc avait connu trois saisons et le sol, les arbres et tous les petits habitants qui y regorgeaient, semblaient montrer leur mécontentement. Le vent semblait quant à lui s'emporter, montrant sa colère par un vent rigide et glaçant, balayant tout sur son passage. Malgré cet environnement bruyant et ravageur, un miracle semblait donner espoir au paysage du parc le soleil. Ce dernier était tellement puissant et persistant que ses rayons se frayaient un chemin parmi les centaines de nuages et rependait alors sa gaîté cadre chaotique.

Emma venait de finir les mesures des pieds de l'inconnue avec son mètre. Elle lui demanda alors de se mettre debout sur une feuille positionnée juste devant Emma, sur le banc.

Regina n'était pas très grande et en remerciant pour une fois ses progéniteurs. Regina se tenait, comme demandée par la jeune femme, debout sur le banc du kiosque prenant alors appuie avec son bras sur le toit du kiosque. Si elle avait fait une dizaine de centimètres de plus elle aurait sûrement été contrainte de se courber d'une manière incongrue.

Emma se sentait toute gênée, pour bien sûr rien du tout.. mais gênée tout de même. Sans savoir l'âge de l'inconnue, Emma savait qu'elle devait au moins avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle. Et c'était en connaissance de cause qu'Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de développer des sentiments envers elle. Et la voilà, devant la belle brune, cette dernière debout sur un banc, les pieds appuyés sur une feuille, et Emma traçant leurs contours. Emma était mal à l'aise l'inconnue portait aujourd'hui un pantalon trois quart. Rien d'extravagamment, pourtant, les chevilles et mollets de la brune étaient découverts et Emma avait connaissance de la pudeur qu'on avait autrefois porté à ces parties du corps. Emma se trouvait d'autant plus bête, d'être gênée pour si peu, car l'origine de ses tourmentes, elle, ne semblait à l'inverse, rien ressentir. Rien du tout. D'un autre côté, pensa Emma, cela voulait dire que la brune avait une entière confiance en elle, et se sentait suffisamment bien avec elle, pour être dans une position comme celle ci...

Ses pensées furent coupée par la voix de la femme en question :

-Tu sais, commença t-elle, à un moment j'ai oublié comment marcher.. sans m'en apercevoir..

A ces mots, Emma remonta la tête et voulu encrer son regard dans les yeux de l'inconnue. Mais ceux ci étaient rivés sur l'arrière du kiosque. Emma hésita à lui poser une question. Il n'était pas facile de communiquer avec la brune, un mot de trop et elle s'enfuyait. Emma réfléchit deux fois avant de parler, mesurant ses mots et dit :

-Vous parlez... de votre travail ? Demanda t-elle alors à la brune.

-Entre autres, répondit cette dernière, d'une rapidité qu'Emma n'avait pas suspectée. Sa voix était lasse et brisée.

-Je vois.. dit Emma, _je le savais._

* * *

 _Ce jour là Emma s'était pitoyablement endormie, et Regina avait passé un bonne heure à la regarder dormir. Regina appuyée sur ses deux mains avait alors chuchoté :_

 _-Est ce que tu penses que je peux m'en sortir ?_

* * *

Depuis ce jour là, Emma -entre tant d'autres- n'avait cessé d'y penser, se rejouant la scène des millions de fois. Emma était belle et bien endormie, mais ayant le sommeil léger, elle fut réveillée au son grave de la voix de l'inconnue. Pourtant les paroles de cette dernière lui avait parues, troubles et irréels, elle les avait donc mis sur le compte du rêve, s'en se douter que la brune lui avait à ce moment précis avoué l'une de ses plus grandes peurs.

Sans s'en apercevoir Emma avait rabaissé la tête et avait posé son regard sur les traits que son crayon avait tracés. Lorsque soudainement, une, non plusieurs larmes tombèrent de part et d'autre sur sa feuille.

Emma releva subitement la tête et ce qu'elle vit la rendit muette : la brune, les cheveux au vent, semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ces dernières coulaient sur les joues rosies de la brune, et l'une d'entre elles, vint se posée sur la bordure de ses lèvres. Emma ne sut quoi dire cette femme d'habitude si robotique et indéchiffrable se mettait soudainement à pleurer, et en plus devant elle. Une Emma abasourdie lâcha son crayon et ne put retenir sa bouche de s'entrouvrir.

Emma vit la brune, ramenait son bras droit vers sa joue ,et , de ses fins doigts essuyaient les gouttes vagabondes de part et d'autre sur son visage. Mais lorsque la brune se mit à sourire et à rougir, Emma fut d'autant plus troublée.

-Oh non ! Dit alors la brune qui s'accroupit vers Emma. Cette dernière ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils, de confusion. La brune rajouta :

-Le vent a propulsé des gouttes de pluie, continua t-elle et Emma focalisa alors son regard sur son dit cahier.

-Ça va ? Il n'est pas trop mouillé ? Dit elle accroupie, les mains sur ses genoux. Emma reconnut cette position les femmes du quartier avaient l'habitude de s'accroupir de cette manière lorsque Emma, en parfaite casse-cou se faisait mal -étant plus jeune-. Emma eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait tout faux :

-Ah.. euh.. non, balbutia t-elle. Elle regarda la brune, qui lui souriait, les joues toujours aussi rouges. :

-J- j'ai cru que vous pleuriez, la phrase sortie impulsivement des lèvres d'Emma.

La brune se mit à rire et puis regarda Emma comme si cette dernière était la plus grande des idiotes :

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui dit elle. Emma se mordit les lèvres, vexée par le ton de la brune et d'autant plus en colère -envers elle même- d'avoir pur croire que l'inconnue avait pu se livrer à elle d'une manière aussi intime.

 _Pluie par soleil brillant,_ pensa Emma. La brune en était la métaphore parfaite : le soleil par ce temps avait deux facettes : il nous apparaît à la fois magnifique, avec ses rayons qui se frayent un fin chemin parmi les nuages, et, semble à la fois être retenu par le ciel, et se trouve donc dans l'impossibilité de dépasser ces lourds nuages. Il en était de même avec la brune : elle donnait à la fois une image d'elle, autoritaire et sereine, et affichait à la fois un sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait à tout moment éclater en sanglots. La brune sortie Emma de ses pensées :

-Je ne suis pas du genre.. à pleurer en public voyons, dit la brune avec un ton hautain qui remit immédiatement Emma à sa place loin d'elle.

Emma baissa les yeux, chamboulait pas des tonnes de sentiments, que seule la brune pouvait faire jaillir en elle. Emma détestait la manière hautaine de la brune à mettre à chaque rendez vous, un espace entre elles de plus, comme si elle souhaitait souligner le fait qu'Emma n'était rien pour elle. Emma se demanda alors si la brune dressait se mur habituellement ou si elle ne le faisait qu'avec Emma car cette dernière n'était qu'une gamine de 15 ans. Elle n'en savait rien. Strictement rien.

 _En fin de compte_ , pensa Emma, _je ne connais toujours rien d'elle, ni son âge.. ni les ennuis qu'elle traîne... j'ignore même son nom._

Emma se mordit les lèvres, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

 _Et malgré tout... je me sens irrésistiblement attirée par elle._

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre! alors? dites moi s'il vous plaît comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre! en regardant le film je n'arrêtais pas de changer d'humeur; passant par la joie pour aller jusqu'à la colère ou tristesse. j'espère que j'ai bien réalisé la transcription.**

 **Concernant les publications, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous dire que je vous donnerai un chapitre dans x semaines ou x jours. je vais simplement essayer d'écrire dans mes peu de temps libres (au diable ma prof de philo j'embarque mon ordi en cours x))**

 **Merci encore pour les vues, reviews (!) et fav.. ect.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Mey.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Après leur dernière rencontre, la saison des pluies s'était arrêtée. Le pays et ses habitants, connaissaient chaque année, environ à la même période, le début des grosses chaleurs. Pendant les saisons froides (l'hiver en particulier), le paysage se transformait en un univers fade et chaotique. Un environnement submergé par les caprices de la saison des pluies. En effet cette dernière était instable, passant de pluies fines et chaudes à des orages destructeurs que le pays entier redoutait. Cette période était pour la plupart des habitants, une période rude et difficile à supporter car très irrégulière : le temps semblait de cesse changer d'avis. Ce qui était très déstabilisant, avec cette « saison des pluies » était la manière dont elle prenait fin : soudainement, brusquement. Il n'était pas impossible, de s'endormir avec le dernier orage de la saison au dessus de la tête et de se réveiller avec un premier rayon de soleil. Quant à la saison chaude, elle était tout comme celle des pluies, très longue et éprouvante. Au début, elle vous séduit, vous offrant son merveilleux soleil, sa douce chaleur et sa bonne odeur. Mais elle devient avec le temps aussi harassante que la saison des pluies. Elle devient au fil des semaines une lourde épreuve : les canicules obligent les populations à modifier toutes leurs habitudes et à adopter les sécurités nécessaires pour les survivre. Le paysage, quant à lui se métamorphose lui aussi: la nature prend une teinte plus claire et plus joyeuse, les gens sortent et sourissent là aussi plus souvent, les marchands sortent leurs stands et les beaux cafés de la ville installent leurs belles terrassent le monde revit.

* * *

En ce jour ensoleillé, Regina était adossée à une chaise, sous l'un des nombreux parasols d'un petit café dans le centre ville. Elle avait posé son chapeau beige sur la chaise libre à sa gauche et battait frénétiquement, la paille dans le soda qu'elle avait commandé. La chaleur était écrasante cela faisait deux semaines que la saison chaude avait pointée le bout de son nez et trois depuis que la jeune blonde et elle s'étaient retrouvées pour la dernière fois. Regina fronça les sourcils à la pensée de ce souvenir. C'était évident que leurs rendez vous n'étaient pas des plus _norma_ _ux_ mais ceux là avaient mis Regina mal à l'aise. Tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle n'avait cessé, jour et nuit, de se rejouer leur rendez vous. Que lui avait t-il pris d'accepter la requête de la jeune femme ?

D'un revers de main elle chassa la mouche qui s'était posée sur sa main et souffla. _C'était mieux ainsi,_ se dit Regina. Maintenant la jeune femme n'avait plus d'excuses pour sécher les cours. Au fils des rendez vous, Regina avait maintes fois suggéré à la blonde d'arrêter leurs rencontres, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était étudiante et que Regina était très bien placée pour savoir quel risque la blonde prenait en séchant autant les cours.

Regina souffla. Elle s'ennuyait. Depuis que les rendez vous avec la blonde avaient cessés, Regina s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Elle n'avait non seulement rien à faire, mais elle n'avait plus cette joie et excitation qui la poussaient à se lever le matin, se préparer ou même se nourrir.

Ce qui est désarmant avec l'ennui c'est qu'il ne se manifeste uniquement si nous n'avons rien à faire. Tant qu'une personne se trouver afférer à quelque chose, tant qu'elle pense ou s'active, elle ne se rendra jamais compte du temps qui passe. L'ennui c'était ça se rendre compte du temps qui passe, être face au fait : le temps ne s'arrête pas, le passé est irréversible et le futur n'est pas encore.

Regina rapporta son regard vers le ciel. Ce dernier était d'un bleu éclatant. Les nuages avaient depuis longtemps disparus, laissant place au dit soleil. Regina bu une gorgée de sa boisson. Sa belle peau éclatante rayonnait au contact du soleil brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui recouvra son corps, l'enveloppa et l'emporta loin, loin de tous ces ennuis et tracas qui la noyaient habituellement.

Regina ouvrit soudainement les yeux, dérangée par un cri. Elle se repositionna sur sa chaise et chercha du regard d'où venait ce cri. Après quelques secondes de recherche elle trouva non loin d'elle une -riche- cliente habillée de blanc, ou du moins blanc et beige, puisqu'une serveuse venait de renverser un dashi sur sa belle tenue. La femme s'affolait et s'adonnait à une sorte de remontrance envers la serveuse qui, était à la fois au bord des larmes et à la fois au bord de la crise de rire.

La scène se finit quelques minutes après, la pauvre serveuse renvoyait en cuisine par son patron, et la cliente remboursée non seulement pour sa commande mais pour les coûts que son pressing lui imposerait.

Après ce spectacle mi-divertissent mi-gênant, une Regina ennuyée posa la tête sur sa main droite comme ci elle n'avait pas la force de la tenir. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et elle aurait fait tout pour que quelque chose d'inhabituel lui arrive.

 _Pour être honnête,_ pensa Regina, _j'aurais souhaité que la saison des pluies se termine pas._

* * *

-Hé ! S'écria Neal.

Emma se retourna vers son frère debout à côté de l'entre porte, deux géants cartons entre les mains. Emma s'appuya d'une main sur le sol en bois et d'une autre essuya son front suant. Cela devait faire sept heures qu'Emma avait rejoins son grand frère afin de lui donner un coup de main pour son emménagement. Elle s'était levée exprès au levé du soleil afin d'accorder à son frère le plus de temps possible, et de ne finir pas trop tard afin d'enchaîner ensuite avec son job au restaurant. Tous les deux s'étaient alors affairés au alentour des huit heures. Ils avaient tout d'abord fait le ménage dans les grandes salles, pour ensuite y installer les meubles les plus imposants et avaient finis par ouvrir un tiers des cartons afin de ranger le stricte minimum pour les jours à venir. Neal vivait avec sa petite amie et les deux avaient nécessairement besoin du minimum pour vivre.

Emma poussa un gémissant au souvenir du gros canapé et de la lourde étagère de la cuisine qu'ils avaient du transportés. Ces derniers temps elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de cinq heures d'affilées et les cernes sous ses deux yeux en prouvaient les dires. Entre ses créations et son boulot au restaurant, Emma sentait la fatigue la submerger. Elle avait heureusement été sauvé grâce aux vacances qui avaient commencé il y a de là, une semaine.

-Merci pour ton aide, lui dit Neal. Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui demanda son frère en posant un des derniers cartons dans le salon.

Emma était assise à au bord du salon, une fine couche de sueur sur l'ensemble du corps, un mouchoir dans la main et une bouteille d'eau dans l'autre. Ses jambes allongées sur le sol de la terrasse, Emma réalisa qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Désolée, je dois rentrer ce soir.

En apercevant le regard confus de son frère, Emma expliqua :

-Je dois bosser ce soir, soupira t-elle.

-Hein ? A cette heure là ? Demanda t-il.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de sa sœur Neal posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

-N'en fais pas trop quand même ! Si tu veux je peux t'aider un peu financièrement.

Emma regarda alors son frère se fut la toute première fois que son frère lui proposait cela. Non pas que Neal soit radin, mais il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux affaires de sa sœur et encore moins à ses affaires budgétaires.

-C'est bon ça va, répondit t-elle en détournant le regard. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée lorsque Emma était affairée dans les cuisines du restaurant, ses mains dans la mousse des lavabos qui grouillaient de dizaines de casseroles, poêles et wok, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la belle inconnue qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis une semaine maintenant.

 _Les vacances sont arrivées sans que je puisse retourner au parc_ , pensa Emma. Avec le déménagement de son frère, ses travaux manuels et son job, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Depuis le début des vacances, Emma n'avait cessé de travailler sur ce prototype qu'elle souhaitait donné à la belle brune. Il était vrai qu'elle se donnait corps et âme à son boulot, études et proches, mais en réalité ses pensées étaient uniquement – et secrètement- dirigées vers la brune.

Emma souffla et claqua la surface de l'eau mousseuse, l'eau envoyée atterrit directement sur son visage et son tablier. Emma gronda.

 _Cette femme me rend folle_ , pensa Emma. Depuis leur première rencontre Emma n'avait cessé de penser à elle, rêver d'elle et même, avoir envie d'elle. _A mon âge_ , pensa Emma, _toutes les filles ont déjà eu un petit ami ou un béguin._ Jusqu'à présent Emma n'avait jamais eu une seule relation avec quiconque ou même un seul béguin. Elle se claqua mentalement : non seulement elle était tombée amoureuse d'une fill- d'une femme, mais en plus de cela elle devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle.

 _Sans compter qu'elle_ _doit_ _sûrement_ _être_ _prise,_ pensa Emma. Cette dernière se mit alors à penser très fort, à se souvenir si lorsqu'elle avait examiné la brune, elle avait aperçu une bague de fiançailles ou de mariage sur sa main gauche... _Impossible de se souvenir._

Elle fut soudainement ramenée sur terre lorsqu'un de ses supérieurs arriva en cuisine :

-Passe en salle dès que tu auras fini la vaisselle ! Lui dit il.

Emma rapporta son regard sur son collègue et le vit en sueur :

-Avec ce groupe qui vient d'arriver, c'est le rush ! Dit il en sortant des cuisines.

-D'accord ! , lui répondit Emma.

 _J'ai travaillé presque tous les jours...,_ pensa Emma. Avec les outils,le cuir et les frais de scolarité, Emma n'avait jamais ni assez d'argent ni assez de temps.

* * *

-Ouah ! Cria Emma de mécontentement.

Allongée sur le sol de son atelier, les jambes sous son bureau, et la tête entre les mains, Emma gronda une énième fois de plus. Il était une heure du matin et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait, par inadvertance, pris une mesure erronée de la forme, lors de la construction de son patron.

-C'est pas possible, bon sang ! Cria t-elle. Ça ne suffira pas, c'est évident ! Se maudit elle. Je me suis trompée dans le patron, fait chier !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglée par le spot de lumière qui se trouvait au dessus de ses yeux. Elle ferma une seconde fois les yeux et se massa les tempes.

-Je vais devoir recommencer après tant de travail, glissa t-elle, les dents serrés.

Après, ce qui sembla une éternité Emma s'appuya sur les bras et se leva. Elle regarda son bureau en pagaille, les crayons, les gommes, les mètres, les formes, les livres.. : son livre. Emma tendit le bras et attrapa délicatement le livre que lui avait offert la brune « chaussures artisanales : mode d'emploi ». Emma rougit aux souvenirs qui lui traversèrent l'esprit : la première semaine elle avait était incapable de s'en séparer, allant jusqu'à l'apporter dans ses cours, le feuilletant lorsque les professeurs ne prêtaient pas attention à elle.

Emma réalisa tout à coup qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé abandonner son travail et que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait eu honte d'elle même. Elle était tout simplement incapable d'abandonner son projet pour la brune. Elle en était incapable tout d'abord parce que c'était logiquement et théoriquement tout bonnement impossible elle pensait à elle, s'organisait en fonction d'elle.. et vivait pour elle. Et aussi, parce qu'Emma s'était jurée de lui offrir une paire de chaussures digne de la femme qu'elle était. Elle s'était consacrée à la création de chaussures que lui donnerait envie de marcher sans retenue, qui lui donnerait envie de marcher tout court. Et ça, c'était son objectif.

* * *

Regina était comme à son habitude, recroquevillée sur son canapé. La respiration saccadée et les yeux humides. Le tout accompagné d'une odeur lourde et asphyxiante qui accentuait son mal de crâne. Les mains de cette dernière étaient cramponnées à ses chevilles, ses ongles plantés dans la chair de sa peau, comme si elle s'accrochait à elle comme à la vie elle même. Pourtant, le visage fermé de Regina et le silence pesant en disaient bien long sur le ressentiment de la brune sur sa propre vie.

Il y avait des nuits où Regina passait des heures sur ce canapé, recroquevillée à s'en briser le dos. Des nuits entières où chacune de ses pensées s'écrasaient les une entre les autres, se contredisaient, comme si chacune avaient plus de sens que les autres ou comme si elle essayaient d'être plus utiles les une des autre, alors qu'au final, elles perdaient et étouffaient Regina.

Lorsque Regina sentit des fourmis dans ses jambes et son dos la lançait de plus en plus, elle retira lentement ses mains de ses chevilles : dépliant ses fins doigts, eux aussi engourdis et froids. En se redressant elle gémit lorsque son dos craqua, puis s'allongea du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur son petit canapé.

Lorsque le silence et la fatigue l'emportèrent presque dans un profond sommeil, Regina se redressa en position assise et regarda enfin ses chevilles. Ces dernières étaient blanches et craquelées de bleu et violet. Regina leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle aperçu des traces rouges et compris elle s'était elle même égratignée. Sans chercher du regard, elle tata et attrapa sous le canapé un peau de crème à la cire d'abeille, que sa grand mère avait l'habitude de faire elle même. Elle ouvrit de ses doigts froids le couvercle et passa lentement la crème sur ses chevilles.

Lorsqu'elle posa la première couche de crème sur ses pieds, Regina pensa de nouveau à elle. Cette idiote qui ne la laissait jamais tranquille : toujours dans ses pensées, toujours dans ses souvenirs. Regina se rappela alors la manière dont la jeune blonde eut pris son pied, la manière dont elle l'effleura, le massa presque. Elle se rappela la manière dont sa peau contre la sienne la fit frissonner. La manière dont elle ferma les yeux pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées qui lui étaient alors passées par la tête lorsque la blonde avait posé ses deux mains sur son pied froid. _A t-elle senti cette chaleur m'envahir lorsqu'elle m'effleura le pied ?_ Se demanda Regina.

Regina secoua la tête, sentant la scène se reproduire une énième fois dans la tête : l'odeur de la pluie, la chaleur dans son ventre et le regard de la blonde sur elle. _Non, non je ne dois pas penser à cette fille,_ pensa Regina. _D'autant plus qu'elle doit au moins avoir douze en de moins que moi._ Regina se gifla mentalement, se maudissant d'être aussi ébranlée et pathétique face à cette jeune femme.

Regina se rallongea, posant sa tête contre l'accoudoir de son canapé et fermant les yeux : en vain. Le visage diaboliquement angélique de la blonde apparaissait, forçant coûte que coûte les remparts que Regina avait pris tant de temps à construire autour d'elle. Regina aurait aimé dire que les rendez vous réguliers que la blonde et elle avaient convenus, étaient la cause de son attachement envers la blonde. Mais Regina savait au fond d'elle, que le premier regard qu'avait posé la blonde sur elle, l'avait chamboulé au plus profond de son _infect_ être.

Regina pensa alors aux belles et honnêtes paroles de la blonde et plus particulièrement à sa proposition.

* * *

 _Cela c'était passé il y a de ça quelques semaines, un jour de pluie, lorsque Regina et la blonde avaient longuement discuté du rêve de cette dernière. La discussion avait dérivé sur la dernière création de la blonde, ou du moins le début de ce qui allait être sa dernière création. La blonde s'était finalement tournée vers Regina et avait, de son habituel sourire enfantin, proposé :_

 _-Accepteriez vous de les porter une fois terminées ? Avait elle demandé d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

* * *

Regina avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait immédiatement refermé, ne sachant que dire. Aujourd'hui, elle savait bien que cela était faux si elle avait écouté son cœur elle aurait dit à la blonde qu'elle n'avait rien autant souhaité de sa vie que de les porter. Mais à la place elle détourna le regard de la blonde, préférant la vision du lac du parc. Elle avait senti la blonde se crisper et l'avait alors regardé, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait : pleine de sous entendu et de sentiments. La blonde avait alors souri n'ayant nul besoin d'autres réponses.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Regina regretta son choix. Elle regretta d'avoir ouvert son cœur à la blonde. Elle regretta de l'avoir sans, s'en rendre compte, embarqué dans une relation à sens unique et de l'avoir fait espérer. Parce qu'aujourd'hui Regina savait qu'elle ne la reverra plus jamais et qu'elle ne pourrait en conséquent pas tenir sa promesse. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle devait mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Et pourtant, Regina ne pouvait cacher ce sentiment qui était planté en elle l'impatience de voir la pluie arriver.

* * *

Lors de la dernière semaine des vacances, Emma fut réveillée par un son qui lui avait horriblement manqué : le bruit des gouttelettes d'eau s'abattant sur sa fenêtre. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, un peu trop vite, avec comme envie de balader son regard sur l'horizon, et tomba au sol à cause des vertiges qui la prirent. Se frottant les tempes puis le crâne, Emma se releva et aperçu sa vitre floutée par les centaines de gouttes accrochées au verre. Elle posa la main contre la vitre et sentit monter en elle une chaleur exaltante. Son ventre se tordit de ce sentiment de joie mêlé à un sentiment d'excitation de peur.

Emma se retourna, prête à entamer la journée qui s'annonçait d'emblée merveilleuse mais s'arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur la petite table du salon. Emma vit les quelques papiers répandus sur le meuble et réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de rejoindre la brune aujourd'hui.

Emma ragea intérieurement elle ne pouvait pas rater cette journée de portes ouvertes. Elle avait attendu ce jour toute sa vie. Les écoles cordonnières n'ouvraient qu'une fois par an ses portes aux élèves qui voulant se spécialiser dans l'artisanat. C'était tout simplement aujourd'hui ou jamais. _J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là_ , pensa t-elle.

Emma se mordit la lèvre : sa décision était prise.

* * *

Ce matin là, lorsque Regina s'était paresseusement levée de son lit, elle ne put retenir le cri de joie qui la transperça. La pluie était finalement réapparue. Elle fut honteuse de constater que ces derniers jours elle avait presque oublié ô combien la pluie lui manquait. Regina balaya rapidement ce sentiment par l'excitation de revoir la jolie blonde.

Regina s'était préparée durant toute la matinée jupe crayon noire et chemisier couleur crème. Elle avait habillée ses pieds de jolies chaussures blanches fermées, parsemées de strasses beiges. Elle avait préparé un semblant de bento, avec un étage de riz et un étage de crudités.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant le kiosque elle fut déçue de n'apercevoir aucune tête blonde, mais fut soulagée de voir la pluie battre toujours son plein. Elle s'assit, ouvrit une bouteille de cidre, et se versa un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Lorsque Regina finit sa bouteille et que la blonde ne fut toujours pas là, Regina rangea ses affaires et partit.

* * *

-Pfiuuuuuuu ! Souffla une Emma fatiguée. La journée avait été longue : elle avait difficilement trouvé le lycée (n'étant pas très connu et réputé), avait dû longer l'établissement le long en large pour finalement trouvé la salle de réunion avec 40 minutes de retard.

Plusieurs tables occupaient l'espace, comme pour former des stands et des dizaines de personnes y étaient regroupées autour. Emma avait pu poser toutes les questions qui l'angoissaient pour son avenir et rencontra même d'aimables futurs élèves, dont deux garçons qui lui donnèrent leur mail.

Emma arriva à 17h chez elle, exténuée avec un sac entier rempli de prospectus et formulaires. Elle passa encore deux bonnes heures à découvrir les sites et vidéos qui étaient indiqués sur ces prospectus et daigna s'arrêter lorsque son ventre lui cria famine.

Elle partit cuire du gohan et revient dans son atelier une trentaine de minutes après avec son bol de dashi et de gohan. Lorsque Emma s'assit à sa table basse elle buta contre son sac de cours.

-Faudrait que je pense à faire mes devoirs un de ses quatre, dit Emma en regardant son calendrier.

Emma balaya du regard son agenda et décida de s'attaquer à ses devoirs de japonais*. Elle étira son bras afin d'attraper le petit recueil de poème que lui avait demandé d'acheter son professeur de littérature classique, Mr. Takehara. Emma ouvrit le fin recueil et s'arrêta subitement lorsque son regard croisa un waka familier :

« _Le Dieu tonnait_

 _Ne gronderait-il pas un peu_

 _La ciel se couvrir_

 _Et la pluie se déverser._ »

Emma releva la tête et sa mâchoire tomba : elle était là, en face d'elle. L'inconnue ne cessait de revenir. _J'ai des flash de cette femmes tous les jours_ , ragea Emma. Emma ferma violemment le recueil et l'inconnue disparue.

 _J'ai envie de la revoir, mais je ne peux pas rester la gamine que je suis,_ se dit Emma. _Tant que je ne serai pas pas en mesure de la soutenir un peu, je m'abstiendrai,_ conclu t-elle. _Je ne retournerai pas là bas avant d'avoir terminé ces chaussures._

* * *

-Oui. Voilà, acquiesça Regina au téléphone.

Regina avait décidé d'appeler son père, afin de lui parler de son déménagement et de ses plans futurs. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que son père et elle aient autant de choses à se dire, n'ayant pas de rapports particuliers depuis les événements passés.

Une heure s'était passée et Regina était toujours avec son père au téléphone. Elle tentait dorénavant de finir ses cartons avec sa main main gauche ayant en main droite son portable.

-Je comptais envoyer mes habits et mes livres d'abord..

Regina hocha la tête :

-Oui je prends l'avion dans deux semaines, dit elle à son père.

-Ah ça... grinça t-elle des dents. Je m'en occuperai à mon retour. Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je ferai autre chose. J'aimais bien ce métier mais avec un peu de recul je comprends que ce n'était pas fait pour moi.

Son regard croisa un recueil de poème : _Les chroniques de Sarashina_. Elle dit alors à son père, pour couper court :

-Ça ira papa. Passe un bonne soirée et.. passe le bonjour à maman. Oui, oui. Bonne nuit, Regina raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur son canapé.

Regina prit le recueil dans les mains et se remémora les heures passées à lire les centaines de livres qu'elle empruntait à la petite médiathèque au coin de la rue, qui avait fermé il y a de ça dès années. _Je suis vraiment mal placée pour les remontrances,_ pensa alors Regina.

Regina ferma les yeux, sentant ces derniers devenir humides. Son menton commença à trembler.

 _Avant de partir, j'aurais aimé le revoir,_ une larme glissa sur ses joues et alla se coincer dans la jointure de deux pages. _Juste un dernière fois._

* * *

Les vacances prirent fin sans qu'Emma puisse véritablement s'en rendre compte. Elle ne fit aucun de ses devoirs et ne vit pas non plus la brune. La première semaine fut assez rude. Emma, afin de payer les frais scolaires, dû enchaîner après les heures de cours quelques heures au restaurant. Elle n'avait logiquement plus de temps pour la paire de chaussures destinée à la brune mais arrivait à se dégoté un peu de temps le soir après les heures de service.

Une journée, durant la deuxième semaine de cours, Emma croisa deux camarades : Amy et Chad. Ces deux élèves n'étaient pas exactement dans la même classe d'Emma, partageant avec cette dernière seulement les cours de langues étrangères. Pourtant, les trois élèves s'étaient plutôt bien entendus lors de leur première rencontre, lors de leur première année au club d'art du lycée. Amy était une très belle fille, brune, des petits yeux verts en amande et une petite physionomie. Chad son meilleur ami était lui aussi très beau, des cheveux châtains longs et ondulés. Les deux n'étaient pas sportifs mais gardaient une belle carrure. Amy était très susceptible et loyale alors que Chad était à première vue quelqu'un de détaché et de déconneur. Ce dernier interpella Emma dans les escaliers du bâtiment B, dédié aux options :

-Emma Salut ! Ça fait longtemps dis moi !

-Salut, salua Emma. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à eux, Emma réalisa à quel point leur teint de peau avait changé :

-Wow, rit Emma, vous avez.. bien bronzé !

-On a été souvent à la mère durant les vacances. Et toi Emma ? Demanda Amy.

Emma se frotta la tête :

-J'ai bossé sans arrêt, dit elle embarrassée.

-Quoi sans arrêt ?!

-Ta vie de lycéenne est bien ennuyante, rit Amy en se mettant en route vers le couloir du deuxième étage.

-Mais je sèche les cours quand ça m'arrange ! Rit Emma en suivant ses camarades.

Chad tourna la tête vers Emma et parla plus sérieusement :

-C'est vrai que durant le premier trimestre tu séchais souvent le matin, lui avoua Chad. Amy hocha la tête.

-Oui.

-En faite.. Emma s'arrêta non seulement de parler mais aussi d'avancer. Son teint devint blanc et les traits de son visage changèrent soudainement.

Lorsque Emma se retourna elle rencontra de regard d'une des femmes qui venaient de passer. La seule femme qui arrivait à la faire perdre tous ses moyens, la seule qui lui fait perdre la voix et la tête. L'inconnue était en face d'elle, dans son lycée et dans le même couloir qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient tout comme les siens , tout écarquillés elle la fixait. Aucuns doutes, elle l'avait aussi reconnu.

Les pensées d'Emma furent interrompue par la voix stridente d'Amy :

-Hein?! Ma-mademoiselle Mills ! Cria Amy en se précipitant sur cette dernière :

-Vous allez mieux? Demanda haletante Amy.

Chad tenta d'attraper la main d'Amy mais sans succès :

-Amy, ce n'est peut être pas le moment, dit il en fixant les enseignants qui entouraient miss Mills.

Amy resta quelques secondes de plus au près de la brune tentant de lui soutirer des informations. Mais Emma ne faisait plus la différence entre la voix perçante d'Amy et les battements lourds de son cœur.

-Mills...est venue au lycée, déclara stupéfait Chad.

 _« Mademoiselle Mills » ?_

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààà! argh je sais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup traîné ! pour vous dire, j'ai écris plus de la moitié de ce chapitre ce week end parce que je m'étais dis que je voulais absolument poster ce fichu chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu (oui ..? non ? pas trop ^^ ) dites moi tout ça dans les reviews! (et pardon pour les fautes qui ne cessent de se multiplier..)**

 **je vous revois pas de si tôt voyant les bacs blancs et les D.S arriver à tout allure x)**

 **j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre n'aura pas été décevant (d'autant plus que c'est le plus gros que j'ai écris huuu)**

 **de gros bisous,**

 **mey**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Après la surprenante et inattendue rencontre entre mademoiselle Mills, Emma et ses camarades, les chemins de ces derniers se dispersèrent.

Dans un premier temps, Monsieur Itô s'interposa entre mademoiselle Mills et Amy, cette dernière incapable de libérer sa professeur de littérature, pleurant à chaude larme, cramponnée à son bras. Chad, pourtant de nature assez réactive et protectrice, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, scotché à côté d'Emma, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voir passer un fantôme :

-La petit Mills est revenue, elle est revenue, avait répété Chad inlassablement.

Monsieur Itô, après s'être débarrassé d'une Amy effondrée et perdue, avait passé un bras protecteur atour de la taille de la petite brune et lui avait soufflé d'encourageantes paroles, dont Emma ne prêta guère attention. Non, toute son attention resta focalisée sur le corps de son professeur de sport contre celui de « mademoiselle Mills ».

* * *

Après le départ des professeurs et le discours de Chad, Emma fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de bouger un seul de ses muscles et oublia même sur le moment de respirer. Emma voyait rouge, bleu et vert. La blonde souhaitait à la fois rire, crier et pleurer.

Emma aurait été sur le moment incapable de retranscrire avec des mots ce qui se passait alors dans sa tête. Tout simplement parce qu'au moment présent sa tête était un bazar. Un _putain_ de chantier où elle n'était point acteur mais victime, ou du moins spectatrice du bordel qui s'y faisait.

Dans la tête de la jeune femme, des millions d'informations s'entrechoquaient, comme si chacune d'elles avaient en effet, non seulement un sens mais aussi un lien avec tout ce qui venait de se passer. D'un côté Emma était convaincue d'avoir chaque élément du puzzle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, et d'un autre côté ces mêmes pièces semblaient s'opposer. Tout semblait tellement comique que Emma tenta elle même de se persuader que rien de tout ça ne fut vrai.

Emma ferma alors les yeux, prit sa tête dans ses deux fines mains et se mordit la lèvre, retenant ainsi ses larmes de couler sur ses chaudes joues. Murmurant des dizaines de mots incompréhensibles même à son propre entendement, Emma réalisa alors qu'elle aurait, à ce moment précis, donné tout ce qu'elle possédait afin de revenir au bon temps. Le temps où elle et son inconnue se rencontraient sous leur kiosque. Le temps où l'unique chose pour laquelle elle devait s'inquiéter était de savoir si la pluie serait au rendez vous ou non.

Emma réalisa ensuite très vite, que son comportement était stupide et immature qu'on ne pouvait rien effacer et que tout ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé et serait arrivé quoiqu'il soit.

Emma renifla sans aucune délicatesse et réalisa que les larmes qu'elle avait vainement tentées de retentir avaient finalement coulées le long de ses joues. La blonde, toujours sur le toit du bâtiment A, tenta de se remémorer les paroles de Chad -afin d'y mettre plus d'ordre-.

-Tu ne savais pas ? Demanda alors Chad, ce dernier balançant frénétiquement sa balle de base-ball contre le sol.

Après la rencontre avec miss Mills et les professeurs qui l'accompagnaient, les trois camarades montèrent coûte que coûte sur le bâtiment A, dépités et abasourdis. Chad avait alors passé son bras sur les épaules d'Amy, tentant tant qu'il pu de la réconforter, compatissant plus que ses camarades l'auraient imaginé à la douleur qui les avait transpercées.

Chacun avait pris place contre les rambardes en métal du toit, et s'était tu durant une bonne dizaine de minutes incapable de briser le silence lourd qui les enfermait tous. Amy et Chad avaient fait semblant de ne pas voir les mains tremblantes d'Emma qui tentaient vainement de rester en place. Amy fut bien trop accablée par son propre chagrin pour comprendre ce qui se dessinait devant elle, mais Chad lui, comprit. Il comprit lorsque son regard se porta sur Emma. Lorsqu'il aperçu les traits raides de son visage et ses yeux rouges. Il comprit que son silence signifiait bien plus qu'aucun autre.

Ce fut alors Chad qui se leva le premier et qui brisa le silence en jurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lança ensuite sa balle de base-ball et Emma la rattrapa afin de la lancer à son tour, évacuant la colère qui paralysait chacun de ses membres. Amy quant à elle resta face à eux assise, les mains encerclant ses propres jambes.

Lorsque Chad osa demander à Emma si elle avait eu jusqu'à là écho de la démission de Mills, Emma lui répondit qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas.

Chad réceptionna la balle avec laquelle lui et Emma se faisaient des passes et répliqua :

-Ah oui, tu avais le vieux Takehara comme prof de litté c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla Emma sur un ton lasse.

Emma fut étonnée lorsque pour la première fois depuis un quart d'heure Amy s'adressa à eux :

-Tu vois, commença t-elle, mademoiselle Mills n'a rien à voir avec les autres professeurs. Déjà parce qu'elle est largement plus jeune que la plupart des professeurs mais aussi parce que son visage, son physique... son être tout entier transpire d'une essence divine, d'une beauté et d'une gentillesse qui nous emprisonne dans un cocon de bienveillance.

Elle parlait avec des mots si doux et d'une manière si harmonieuse qu'Emma et Chad la fixèrent avec de gros yeux. On avait pas l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à Emma ou même à Chad, mais simplement qu'elle relatait une tragique histoire. Amy prenait son temps, articulait et accentuait d'une telle manière ses mots qu'elle semblait déjà s'être raconter cette histoire.

Amy continua :

-Mademoiselle Mills n'était pas comme les autres profs, elle nous traitait également et avec respect. Ne te méprends pas il arrivait qu'elle se mette en colère et qu'elle devienne stricte, mais même si c'était le cas, ses mots raides étaient toujours plus bienveillants que froids. Elle tenait à son boulot car elle l'aimait le rapport avec élèves, l'échange de connaissances, tout ça. Elle ne nous traitait pas comme des enfants, et si certain l'était vraiment elle arrivait par des paroles magiques à les rendre .. moins offensifs.

Elle fit une pause, prit une longue respiration et continua avec cette fois ci une voix tremblante :

-Mais avec tout ça... comment dire.. quelqu'un a commencé à se faire des films tu vois ? C'était un mec de première, un mec plutôt populaire et toujours entouré. Il avait une copine d'ailleurs à l'époque. Lorsqu'il a fait, ou du mois _il paraît_ que lorsqu'il aurait fait ses avances à Mills et qu'elle aurait refusé d'emblée, il se serait vexé de son refus et aurait lancé quelques rumeurs aussi stupides les unes que les autres à son sujet. Le truc c'est que sa copine de l'époque, une fille de première, elle aussi très populaire au lycée, aurait entendu toute l'histoire et se serait alors entêtée à pourrir la vie de miss Mills. Ça a commencé avec des paroles froides et des insultes, puis cela s'est vite transformé en actes moins « pacifistes » : boulettes de papiers lancées en cours, casier ravagé et des immondes rumeurs lancées à son sujet.

Amy s'arrêta afin de se moucher puis reprit :

-Ça a commencé en début d'année et a duré tout le troisième trimestre*. Plus ça allait et plus les cours de Mills ne ressemblaient à rien, - tout comme sa réputation d'ailleurs. C'est à dire que comme ses absences se faisaient de plus en plus régulières et les rumeurs de plus en plus cruelles tout ça finit par remonter jusqu'aux parents et bientôt, ces derniers formèrent un groupe afin de faire pression sur mademoiselle Mills afin qu'elle démissionne.

Chad lui coupa la parole et expliqua ensuite à Emma :

-On a demandé au conseil ce qu'on pouvait faire mais ils nous ont répondu que ce n'était pas nos affaires. Elle s'est quand même accrochée, dit-il en parlant de la brune, en venant jusqu'au mois d'avril.

-Mais alors pourquoi avoir démissionné ? Demanda Emma confuse.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu, une classe de première aurait boycotté, répondit Chad.

-Un boycott ? Répliqua Emma déboussolée.

-Oui, les classes ne changent pas dans notre lycée. Ça a dû créer un mouvement de cohésion très fort entre les élèves. Une élève très studieuse qui n'aurait pas suivi le boycott se serait violemment emportée envers Mills, cette dernière étant étonnée de ne voir que deux personnes présentes dans son cours. Elle lui aurait demandé pourquoi cela lui importait tant de continuer ses cours, puisqu'ils n'en n'étaient plus. Elle aurait ajouté qu'elle était inquiète pour ses études parce que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu un cours digne de ce nom. Et elle aurait quitté la classe en lui criant qu'elle en avait sa claque car quoiqu'elle fasse, si elle allait se plaindre au conseil cela retombait toujours sur elle. Du coup après ça, on.. imagine que miss Mills aurait abandonné ses cours car elle avait enfin réalisée qu'elle était devenue tout simplement inutile.. voir encombrante, lâcha difficilement Chad.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Cria Emma.

-Oui.. ce n'est même pas la faute de mademoiselle Mills, renifla Amy. Le coupable c'est ce lycée qui a laissé faire. Amy avait prononcé le mot « lycée » avec une touche de dégoût profond, de colère et d'impuissance. Seulement... cette classe qui posait problème avait cours juste après nous. Le visage de miss Mills se crispait dès que la sonnerie retentissait. Tu vois ce n'était qu'une expression, rien de plus, mais c'est là que j'ai compris qu'elle se forçait qu'elle se forçait à sourire et à enseigner.

 _Et à marcher,_ pensa Emma. Plus ses camarades lui narraient l'histoire de miss Mills, plus Emma se vit être privée de ses mots. Tout, sa rencontre avec l'inconnue, sa manière d'être, son refus, son sourire, tout lui semblait former une ligne cohérente qu'elle avait durant tous ces mois derniers, essayait à parvenir de déceler. Le secret de cette inconnue de la manière de cacher sa bouche à sa manière si spéciale de réciter ses poèmes, tout semblait enfin se présenter à Emma de façon clairvoyante. Pourtant, malgré les réponses longuement attendues, Emma eut envie de pousser un cri de mécontentement, de refus. Tout ça n'était pas possible. Tout ça n'était pas les réponses qu'elle avait voulu avoir. Cette horrible histoire d'harcèlement ne pouvait pas être la raison de leur rencontre et de leur attachement réciproques. Emma avait lâchement cru à une histoire de destin, de ligne toute tracée. Emma avait imaginé que deux êtres pouvaient naître et vivre par unique but de chercher l'être aimé. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que son inconnue avait vécu toute cette vacherie -puisqu'il fallait appeler les choses par leur nom-. Emma avait une fois de plus était incapable de voir le malheur et la dure vérité là où elle préférait voir un tissu de mensonge idyllique.

La voix de sa camarade, ramena Emma à la réalité :

-Personnellement, quand j'ai appris que mademoiselle Mills allait démissionner j'ai eu le cœur gros et ça m'a attristé, pleura Amy. Mais cela m'a aussi un peu soulagée, souffla t-elle tout bas, comme si elle même eu du mal à avouer son sentiment.

Chad vint vers Amy et lui apporta un mouchoir et un peu de réconfort physique la prenant dans ses bras et lui frottant le dos par des ronds répétitifs.

-Dis, commença Emma ce qui attira l'attention de ses deux camarades, ces élèves tu connais leurs noms ?

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu veux la seconde ? Cracha un garçon trois fois plus gros qu'Emma -et sûrement deux fois plus grande qu'elle-.

Emma n'avait pas perdu une seconde et même malgré les cris de ses amis elle avait foncé vers le bâtiment B à la recherche cette fille de première.

-C'est toi Aizawa ? Demanda Emma en articulant avec colère chaque syllabe, comme si de son énonciation rageuse, des éclairs pouvaient attaquer ces idiots d'élèves.

-T'es qui ? Demanda une brunette assise derrière Aizawa, plus fine et plus niaise.

-De quoi ? T'es amoureux d'elle ? Lança un garçon assit à gauche d'Aizawa, sur une table de cours.

Puisque Emma ne reçue aucune réponse de la dite Aizawa, elle s'approcha d'elle se planta droite et serra ses mains :

-Il paraît que mademoiselle Mills démissionne.

La remarque d'Emma lui attira les rires des élèves et le regard ébahit de la blonde :

-Et alors ? Cracha Aizawa. C'est pas mon problème, lui dit elle en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Emma fut tellement surprise de sa réponse qu'elle ne sut que dire et rougis de honte. Aizawa continua, poussée par une confiance arrogante :

-Je m'en fou de cette vieille garce !

Ce fut tout d'abord le son qui résonna dans la classe qui glaça le sang des élèves. Ce fut ensuite le cri et le visage rougit d'Aizawa qui les fit réagir.

-Pour qui tu te prends putain ? Cria la jeune blonde.

Tout s'enchaîna ensuite très vite, et la première chose qu'Emma sentie fut le craquement de son dos, lançait contre l'un des casiers du lycée. La seconde chose fut l'immense corps du copain d'Aizawa postait en face d'elle.

-T'es qui toi hein ? Lui demanda la brute.

Emma fut surprise par son propre cri strident qui claqua contre les murs du couloir. Elle ressentie ensuite de plus en plus la source de la douleur : le garçon ne faisait que lui assener des coups dans les jambes d'une violence à chaque fois plus forte. Ce ne fut que lorsque les coups arrivèrent vers son buste et son visage qu'elle parvint à entendre les insultes :

-Elle doit être amoureuse de Mills ! Ça me dégoûte !

-Comment t'es grave !

-Vous voyez bien que c'est une pute, finalement !

-Comme je te plains .. Mills, cette salope !

Ce fut en écoutant ces insultes fusaient que Emma se rappela de son inconnue :

« _J'ai encore séché le travail_ »ou encore _« Ce n'est plus qu'un passe-temps_ ». Chaque phrase prononcée prenait un sens qu'Emma haïssait chaque seconde un peu plus. La haine pour ces personnes se frayait un chemin dans le cœur d'Emma et bientôt la douleur causée par les coups assenés par les élèves ne se faisait plus ressentir. Seule la haine et le dégoût persistaient dans la bouche d'Emma.

-Tu préfères les femmes ? Et les vieilles en plus ? T'es foutue, ma fille. Cracha une première.

-Les filles de ta classe te suffisent pas c'est ça ? Rigola une autre.

-T'es allée jusqu'où avec elle ? Demanda un garçon

-Mais putain ! Dis quelque chose !

 _Cette femme a entendu des saloperies pareilles au quotidien,_ pensa alors Emma _. Elle a encaissé les insultes, les regards, les chuchotements, les rumeurs._ Plus Emma encaissait les coups, plus elle se sentait lentement partir. Son esprit semblait stopper la connexion entre son corps et son cerveau la douleur se faisait de plus en plus petite, discrète, bientôt absente. Un sourire apparu sur les fines lèvres d'Emma : il y a de ça, même pas quelques heures, il lui aurait été douloureux de penser à son inconnue alors qu'elle était maintenant reconnaissante à son esprit de n'avoir comme objet de pensé que cette belle brune. Emma fut consciente de ce qu'elle s'accordait de faire, ou plutôt de ce qu'elle leur accorder de faire, la tabasser jusqu'à ce que la douleur l'emporte. Elle était consciente de ce qui se passait dans son esprit : elle les permettait de la tabasser afin que la mauvaise conscience qui s'était creusée un chemin dans son cœur s'efface. Cela marcherait-il ? Emma n'eut pas la possibilité d'y penser. Son cerveau lâcha peu à peu, et bientôt tout ce qu'elle put percevoir fut un lourd bruit puis le néant.

 _Elle,_

 _La fée des pluies,_

 _Mademoiselle,_

 _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

* * *

Cela aurait été dur d'expliquer rationnellement ce qui poussait Emma à se rendre au kiosque. Mais de toute façon cela faisait des mois que rien de ce qui se passait dans la vie ou dans la tête de la jeune fille semblait rationnel. Il n'y avait rien de rationnel, ni de rassurant à son état : qu'il soit mental ou physique. Emma avait toujours eu une lucidité sur les choses que les gens de son âge n'avaient pas. Comme si le monde lui apparaissait plus claire, plus vivide. Mais depuis que l'inconnue était apparue dans sa vie (ou plutôt déboulée dans sa vie) plus rien ne lui semblait juste et précis. Tout ce qu'Emma ressentait était flou, irrégulier, passant de la joie à la haine profonde, passant de l'émerveillement à la peur destructrice. Ce n'était pas qu'épuisant mentalement mais déconcertant : Emma n'avait jamais vécu cela. Un moment elle pouvait ressentir son cœur battre à la chamade pour l'inconnue et vouloir la prendre dans ses bras et l'autre, elle pouvait ressentir une colère qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Non seulement l'inconnue ne semblait rien percevoir de tout ce qui se passait dans le cœur d'Emma mais elle ne semblait pas non plus ressentir ne serait-ce une seule émotion face à elle.

L'arrivée de la brune dans la vie d'Emma avait été un le facteur d'une tournant de direction. Peut-être même que cette rencontre avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poing qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur la beauté de la vie. En effet il n'y avait pas un jour où Emma ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir si son inconnue se portait bien, si elle avait eu la force de se préparer son bento, si elle travaillait bien, si elle riait, souriait, respirait. Le jour qui sembla sortir du lot fut lorsque la brune lui proposa son aide pour ses croquis. Lorsque Emma dessina les contours de ses pieds, elle ressentie comme un soulagement. Emma savait très bien que tout ce qu'elle avait fait été prendre des mesures. Elle ne lui avait pas passé la chaussure de cristal au pied : ce n'était pas comme si l'inconnue rentrait dans ses standards, dans les attentes d'Emma. Pourtant c'était tout comme. Une vague puissante avait traversé son corps le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé _cette_ personne qui la correspondait.

A partir de ce jour l'esprit d'Emma ne fut plus jamais calme et ordonné. Toutes ses envies, toutes ses peurs et ses appréhensions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle lui avoué ses sentiments ? Devait-elle privilégier le bonheur de la brune ou le sien ? Devait-elle enterrer ses sentiments aussi profond dans son cœur que possible ? Mais n'imploserait-il alors pas ?

Sur le chemin du lycée au parc Emma rumina tout ce qui venait de se passer et prit des décisions. Après avoir retourné la chose des centaines de fois dans sa tête Emma prit la résolution qu'elle allait tout faire pour grandir. Elle n'avouerait pas ses sentiments à miss Mills. A la place elle allait l'aider. Elle allait faire taire la partie de son cœur qui criait de douleur d'amour et prendre le temps de mûrir. Elle allait ensuite penser à ce qui convenait de faire et s'activer pour tenter d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

La journée fut tourmentée. Les nuages ne cessaient de jouer avec la population, dévoilant à des moments l'étendue des dommages des torrents de pluie et à d'autres laissant passer de légers rayons de soleil qui ne suffisaient par contre pas à réchauffer la température humide. Pour ne pas s'arrêtait là, le vent se faisait sentir insistant balayant les milliers de parapluies, donnant du fil à retordre aux gens.

La sensation du vent contre sa peau diminuait la douleur d'Emma. Sa pommette droite lui lançait et du sang s'accumulait dans sa bouche. Emma crachait de temps en temps lorsque le goût du sang lui était trop désagréable.

Un sentiment de honte la traversa. Elle avait l'impression d'être apparue dans une pièce dans laquelle elle n'avait strictement aucun rôle. Une pièce dans laquelle tout le monde avait déjà une place bien définie : Chad, Ami, miss Mills, Aizawa et Monsieur Itô. Une pièce dans laquelle elle s'était immiscée au détriment de tous les autres. Jusqu'à là, Emma avait été transparente et inintéressante face aux autres. Elle avait l'impression de s'être emparée du rôle principal et elle en avait extrêmement honte.

Quand elle eut passé les rangés de cèdres de l'Himalaya et du Liban, l'atmosphère se mit à changer. Les poumons d'Emma se remplirent d'air frai et de cette impression d'humidité provenant du petit lac. Elle longea le lac, parcourant du regard les fines vagues qui se formaient à cause de la force du vent. Elle vit le reflet des feuilles marrons de l'immense hêtre du côté nord du lac, dans l'eau et oublia pendant un moment la douleur de son cœur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha assez du kiosque pour apercevoir le pavillon et le rideau de feuilles d'érables et qu'elle ne vit personne, Emma se sentie rassurée (ou du moins elle essaya de s'en convaincre). Peut-être que l'absence de son inconnue lui permettait de la garder encore plus près d'elle, car elle ne serait pas confrontée au fait que derrière le personnage que la brune était devenue pour elle, elle était en fait bel et bien quelqu'un d'autre et une professeur qui plus est.

Soudainement le bruit d'une branche cassée sous le poids d'une personne parvint aux oreilles d'Emma. Elle se retourna et trouva sous les branches de glycine la souhaite svelte de miss Mills. Elle dû entendre les pas d'Emma et l'apercevoir il y a peu car elle avait sur le visage une expression de peur et d'appréhension. Elle portait un tailleur gris qui lui allait à merveille et même le vent qui semblait la pousser, ne faisait qu'accentuer la vision idyllique aux yeux d'Emma. Ses pupilles noires se posèrent sur Emma et cette dernière frémit : tout ce qu'elle s'était jurée de respecter semblait déjà loin d'elle.

Emma réalisa que la pluie c'était elle. Personne ne pouvait lui ordonner de s'arrêter de tomber. Le tonnerre résonna, quelque part au loin. Toujours tournée dans sa direction, sous les treilles de glycines, Emma récita :

-« Le dieu tonnant,

Dût-il ne gronder du tout

Ni la pluie tomber

Pour moi je resterais bien

M'amie si me retenez »

* * *

Oui, j'existe encore. Oui j'avais promis de continuer à poster. Les raisons qui ont fait que j'ai arrêté d'écrire n'ont fait que s'empiler au fil des mois. Tout ça n'est sûrement pas important. L'important c'est que je vous dise que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera au moins lu car il m'a été difficile de surmonter la honte que j'avais d'avoir stoppé cette fanfiction. de l'avoir abandonnée. même si j'ai mes raisons, cela me ronge.

Mey.


End file.
